Cohete a la Luna
by Sandra Strickland
Summary: Las oficinas generales de Mueller Enterprises no eran muy diferentes que cualquier otra oficina que hubiera visto antes. Gente aparentemente trabajando. Un montón de cubículos y escritorios en el centro. Oficinas privadas a lo largo de las paredes. El color rojo oscuro de su marca registrada estaba presente, pero sólo en algunos detalles aquí y allá.
1. Café Amargo

**Cohete A La Luna**

**Capítulo 1**

**Café Amargo**

* * *

Teaser

* * *

. . .

Entró en la cafetería y tomó un lugar detrás de la única persona en la línea. Se había tomado un pequeño descanso de su jornada laboral y disfrutó de dos cuadras de paseo tranquilo. Había sido un día largo; él estaba ya necesitando unos minutos para sí mismo y aprovechó que no había nadie en la sala de espera cuando la última persona salió de su oficina. Él hizo lo que había querido hacer todo el día. Escapar... aunque fuera sólo por algunos minutos. Sonrió para sí por haber disfrutado en su rostro de la suave caricia del sol de tierna primavera en la ciudad de NY en su camino hasta aquí.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy, sir?" el chico de la caja registradora le preguntó cuando fue su turno.

"Quiero un Caramel Macchiato, por favor... Venti".

"¿Leche regular, o descremada?"

"Descremada," hizo una pausa mientras el chico escribía su orden "Para llevar"

"¿Nombre?"

"Arnold."

Después de pagar y recibir su cambio, Arnold fue a sentarse a una mesa vacía a la izquierda, mientras preparaban su orden. Sacó su celular para dar una rápida mirada a las últimas notificaciones y mensajes de Facebook.

_'Voy a llegar tarde otra vez, amor'_ decía el mensaje de su novia. Claire también había subido varias fotos del grupo de niños que estaban cuidando en el centro comunitario donde era voluntaria. Eran puros abrazos y sonrisas. Parecía que la reunión de fondos para conseguirles gafas a aquellos que no podían pagarlas había sido un éxito. El rubio sonrió mientras seguía pasando por el resto de las fotos.

"Arnold!" dejó su silla cuando el barrista gritó su nombre, y luego se dirigió a la recoger una servilleta y un protector para bebidas calientes antes de encaminarse hacia la salida. Había varias personas en la fila ahora, bloqueando la salida. Arnold sujetó firmemente su café al ver que iba a ser obligado a pasar a través de la multitud.

"¿Me permiten?"

La gente en frente de él se movió a un lado, y él les dio las gracias. Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida, cuando alguien le tocó el brazo.

"¡Oye Arnold!"

Arnold se volvió. Conocía esa voz.

"¡Hey Matt!" Arnold sonrió. "Me alegra verte. ¿Cómo estás?" Matt era un compañero de su trabajo anterior.

Matt le sonrió dándole la mano.

"Es un placer verte también, Arnold. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo por estos rumbos?"

"Trabajo aquí, a la vuelta de la esquina", señaló Arnold a la derecha, hacia donde se encontraba su oficina.

"Qué bien," Matt se dio la vuelta, de repente pareció incómodo. Arnold adivinó de qué se trataba el asunto. Rumores. Todo lo que se debió haber dicho cuando dejó la firma. Era bueno ver que Matt estaba incómodo porque él no quería hablar de eso tampoco. "¿Es cierto que ahora trabajas en el centro comunitario?"

Mierda. Arnold gruñó para sus adentros; él tomó aire antes de hablar.

"No. De hecho, trabajo en Buffet Jurídico. Es un... centro... que se creó con el apoyo de varias empresas para prestar servicios a la comunidad."

"¿Así que no es pro bono? Quiero decir, ¿trabajas para una empresa real?"

"Igual que tú..." Arnold respondió ásperamente. "¿Cómo está Anderson Johnson Bailey & Asociados, a propósito?"

"Bien, como siempre."

"¿Cómo están todos por ahí?" dio un paso más para salir a la banqueta, esperando que Matt se quedara atrás, pero el tipo lo siguió.

"Felices todos con nuestro trabajo, supongo..."

"Estoy contento de escucharlo" ¿así que sólo era él _'que no podía soportar estar allí un día más'_? pensó al ver a su ex compañero vacilar. Decidió hablar, antes de que el incómodo silencio los rodeara. Abrió la boca listo para despedirse cuando otra pregunta apareció en su mente y se fue directo a sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, el distrito financiero no está nada cerca."

"Vinimos a ver a un cliente..." se aclaró la garganta "... sus instalaciones..."

"¿En serio?" Arnold tomó un sorbo de su café. Estaba caliente. Le tomó un momento antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo "Eso está muy bien..."

"¡Arnold!" la voz de una chica lo hizo encogerse. "¡Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí!"

"Hola, Daphne," Arnold forzó una sonrisa cuando una chica rubia apareció frente a él.

"¿Has venido a la entrevista de trabajo también? ¿Cómo lo supiste?" bajó la voz "Quiero decir, no lo están haciendo público. Nosotros fuimos convocados por..."

"¡Daphne!" Matt dejó escapar un gruñido bajo. Arnold ocultó una sonrisa. Así que había problemas en ese particular sitio del paraíso llamado Anderson Johnson Bailey & Asociados, ¿eh?

"Arnold trabaja a la vuelta de la esquina" Matt habló apuradamente, obviamente queriendo detener a la chica antes de que hablara de más.

"¡Oh!"

"¿Entrevista de trabajo?" Arnold levantó una ceja. Él no iba a dejar pasar esto. Matt suspiró con resignación.

"¡Oh, cielos!" la chica se recuperó rápidamente de su desliz, mirando a Arnold de arriba abajo y luego una expresión de pena se posó en su rostro. "Escuchamos que estabas trabajando haciendo servicio voluntario después de que te fuiste... que no habías podido encontrar trabajo."

"¿Eso es lo que dicen?" Arnold frunció el ceño. Ya suponía que estaban hablando de algo por el estilo, pero el escucharlo de sus labios fue un golpe bajo.

"Arnold tiene trabajo," Matt le informó tomando uno de los cafés de las manos de ella.

"Oh, estoy feliz de saberlo. Sería una pena que no fuera así. Todo mundo siempre decía que tenías un futuro brillante; siendo que fuiste primer lugar en tu clase y con todas las recomendaciones que..."

_'Seguro_', Arnold asintió mirando a su alrededor. Lo que en realidad querían seguramente era corroborar que estaba desempleado, o que trabajara sin un cheque de pago por medio. Él dejó escapar un suspiro. Bueno, era casi como si hubiera cheque en absoluto, en realidad, pero él nunca iba a decirlo en voz alta; no frente a ellos al menos. Bueno, vamos a terminar con esto volviendo al tema.

"¿Y van a decirme dónde fue la entrevista?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, como haciéndoles saber que él no era rival para ninguno de ellos, o para ninguna otra persona del mundo. Él no era más que un muchacho bien intencionado que aún seguía sueños utópicos, después de todo. Los vio vacilar. Sabía que Daphne apenas podía guardar un secreto para sí misma. Por eso le sorprendía que todavía trabajara para una empresa que valoraba el secreto de sus clientes corporativos como la cosa más preciada en el mundo; muy por encima de los derechos humanos más básicos y... "Bueno bueno bueno ... ustedes dos me están preocupando con todo este misterio. Todos sabemos que siempre hay empresas y compañías en busca del tipo de servicios que ofrecemos. La semana pasada GE estaba buscando un abogado versado en logística; y esta semana me enteré que Sim..." hizo una pausa para lograr un efecto "... que hay... un par más de... ofertas interesantes. " Su frente se arrugó y su voz se convirtió en un susurro "No estoy buscando trabajo para mí, por cierto. Estoy feliz donde estoy. Pensé que les interesaría. Pero si no es así, entonces..."

"Citibank," dijo Matt.

"Mueller," soltó Daphne. Los ojos de Matt le amonestaron.

"Los que yo he escuchado son en Metropolitan Life y Simon & Simon Bienes Raíces, pero los suyos son mejores." Arnold mostró un ligero interés. "Aunque que yo sepa ninguno de esos dos tienen sus oficinas de reclutamiento por aquí."

"¡Por supuesto que no las tienen, tontito!" Daphne se rió "Están manteniéndolo en secreto, por eso no usan sus oficinas generales. Lo que es una lástima, porque dicen que el corporativo..."

"¿Y cómo lo supieron ustedes, entonces?" preguntó forzando una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Daphne estaba a punto de contestar cuando Matt la interrumpió:

"Es un secreto. Y dejaría de serlo si te lo decimos, ¿verdad?"

"Entiendo," Arnold resopló: "Bueno, ha sido placer verlos de nuevo chicos," dijo girando a la derecha.

"Oh, Arnold..." la mirada de la muchacha se tornó abatida "Deberíamos reunirnos de nuevo."

"Cuando quieran, sólo denme una llamada." Arnold sonrió "Yo trabajo a la vuelta de la esquina, en la 106ava y Madison. Podríamos ir a almorzar o por un café."

La chica arrugó la nariz.

"Yo me mareo más allá de la 87ava"

"Supongo que ella quiso decir ir a cenar o algo así" Matt habló antes de que Arnold tuviera la oportunidad de comentar que se veía perfectamente sana ahora y eso que estaban mucho más allá de la calle donde empezaba el supuesto mareo. "Sería bueno ver a Claire otra vez; escuchar su diatriba contra empresas transnacionales y todo eso. Es tan graciosa."

Arnold sintió ese peso en su pecho de nuevo.

"Sí, sería genial. Échenme una llamada cuando quieran y lo arreglaremos". Hizo un gesto con la mano y se dio la vuelta.

Cuando estaban fuera del alcance del oído él resopló. Claire no estaba allí para entretener a un par de pendejos estúpidos que no podían mantener un secreto aunque de ello dependiera su vida. Y pensar lo que pensaban de ellos, de él y Claire, como si fueran una pareja de optimistas, extremadamente idealistas pelmazos, aborrecedores de las corporaciones multinacionales y amantes de los pobres. Él gruñó. Esta sensación incómoda cayó sobre él de nuevo. Las cosas no iban como él esperaba, lo sabía. Al menos por fin sabía qué es lo que estaba mal con él. Tenía treinta años ya. Tal vez debería usar esta noche en la que Claire iba a llegar tarde para echarse en la cama y pensar en el futuro; en el resto de su vida. Arnold tomó un sorbo de su Caramel Macchiato y se sorprendió al descubrir que cuando el líquido caliente tocó su boca le supo amargo.

* * *

**Bueno, así que aquí está ya. Se supone que era un teaser, pero terminó siendo el capítulo uno. Si sufre alguna modificación se los haré saber el próximo capítulo que estará aquí en julio. ¿Qué más puedo decir de antemano? Que será una larga historia, pero no tan larga como AC. Este fic sitúa Hillwood en el Estado de Washington, así que no vamos a ver mucho del resto de la pandilla aquí debido a que la acción en esta historia sucede en la ciudad de NY. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, amigos, como diría Porky. Nos vemos pronto.**

**No poseo Hey Arnold ni ninguna TM mencionada aquí.**

**16 de junio 2014.**


	2. Necesito Recostarme

**Hola a todos, como prometí es julio y estoy de vuelta aquí. Espero poder seguir actualizando a razón de dos o tres capítulos por mes, pero esto no significa necesariamente que voy a publicar cada diez o quince días. Si me retraso quiero que todos ustedes sepan que no es porque se me olvide, sino debido a que algunos capítulos no serán fáciles y necesitarán más tiempo.**

**Ahora, un poco de historia, ya que no hay lugar para aclararlo en el capítulo. Como la mayoría de ustedes ya se dieron cuenta, Arnold es un abogado comercial / empresarial. La pandilla no será vista por aquí y esta historia tendrá un montón de personajes originales, a los que espero que lleguen a conocer bien antes de que comience la acción.**

**Ahora vámonos directo a leer**

* * *

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Necesito Recostarme**

* * *

**.**

Arnold apresuró sus pasos para llegar a la acera de enfrente cuando la luz verde comenzó a parpadear. En un día lluvioso o nevado tomaría el autobús para llegar a su apartamento, pero el resto de las veces solía caminar. Le tomaba apenas unos 20 minutos a pie, después de todo, y además, esta noche quería pasar a comprar un cable para finalmente montar su sistema de cine en casa. Había varias tiendas electrónicas en la calle 116. Se ajustó las solapas de su abrigo para mantener el frío afuera mientras avanzaba.

La incómoda sensación que el encuentro con sus amigos dejó en él no se había ido completamente. El ver cuán ansiosos parecían de querer saberlo todo acerca de él y de su nuevo trabajo; de confirmar sus suposiciones aún lo enardecía. Suposiciones que varias otras personas en AJB & P también se estaban haciendo, él lo sabía; todavía tenía algunos buenos amigos ahí. Por qué a la gente le preocupaba tanto eso él nunca lo sabría. Tal vez era sólo la manera como la gente era. Lo que no le gustaba era ser objeto de examinación sólo porque se cansó de trabajar para una empresa que ensalzaba el mercantilismo muy por encima del resto de los otros 'Valores' que proclamaban en la entrada de sus oficinas generales, junto con su Misión y su Visión, y lo había dicho en voz alta. Ahora él era el 'joven abogado idealista', 'el no convencional', 'el raro', 'el marginado'. Arnold resopló mientras abría la puerta de la primera tienda de electrónicos de la calle.

. .

Minutos más tarde, el rubio joven gruñó después de salir de la tercera tienda. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Nadie tenía un simple cable para altavoces de 18 pies de largo? Tal vez tenía que ir a un supermercado. Probablemente sería más fácil encontrar lo que buscaba ahí. Contuvo la respiración al entrar a la cuarta tienda en fila. Sin responder el convencional saludo del encargado, le escupió lo que estaba buscando. El chico le pidió un minuto mientras se dirigía al rincón más alejado de la tienda y se perdió allí.

Arnold se volvió para mirar sin ver los mostradores de cristal y las paredes llenas de mercancía mientras dejaba salir un poco de coraje. Después de un rato, parpadeó. Parecía que esta tienda estaba bien abastecida. Con su suerte, seguramente tenían de todo, _excepto_ el cable que estaba buscando, pensó con hosquedad. Extendió la mano para coger un tubo de No Más Clavos, y luego un pequeño paquete de grapas de plástico. Si fuera el caso... ¿cuál funcionaría mejor?

"Aquí tiene, señor," el chico llegó a su lado y le mostró varios productos, cables delgados, de verdad los tenían; uno de ellos era incluso más largo de lo que necesitaba. Arnold levantó una ceja y sonrió para sí mismo con burla, eligió el cable de color crema que hacía juego con las paredes de su dormitorio; luego pidió otro; eran dos altavoces después de todo. Decidiendo que no quería esperar a que el pegamento se secara, tomó el paquete de grapas y alcanzó al chico por la caja registradora, sacando su cartera del bolsillo trasero.

Después de extender un billete de veinte dólares esperó por el cambio; ni siquiera eran caros; eso era lo que le molestaba más; si lo fueran entendería hasta cierto punto la deficiente provisión en los otros almacenes. Mientras esperaba por el ticket que se imprimiera, levantó la vista hacia la pared extrañamente libre de mercancías detrás del mostrador y parpadeó dos veces. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Él conocía muy bien ese logotipo impreso en la pared. No sólo porque lo había visto todos los días allá en Hillwood cuando era un niño, sino porque sabía que la marca había llegado a ser conocida a todo lo ancho y largo del país hoy en día. El emblema había cambiado con los años. Todavía era un círculo de color marrón y verde en que se leía 'Almacenes del Gran Bob', pero ahora tenía una estilizada corona imperial en el centro y una sola letra **M** mayúscula, en negrita, de color rojo intenso en la parte posterior.

. . .

Arnold salió de la tienda y se dirigió hacia el norte. Dos cuadras al norte y dos más a la izquierda. Durante un rato su mente se quedó en blanco, el desagradable humor previo lo abandonó. Una extraña paz se quedó en su lugar, algo así como nostalgia, por recuerdos pasados . Por el viejo barrio, por sus viejos amigos y su camarilla; por una vida más simple, más fácil...

Sus pies lo llevaron a su calle en automático mientras su mente estaba aún vacía de pensamientos. Se detuvo en la esquina para pedir una pizza, pidiéndoles que la enviaran arriba cuando estuviera lista, a la vez que se movía como un autómata de nuevo. Entonces llegó a casa y subió los pocos escalones de la entrada, se quitó la chaqueta, encendió las luces. El extraño entumecimiento todavía lo llenaba mientras se dirigía derecho a la habitación que compartía con Claire. Era realmente una sensación extraña, casi podía olerla...

El olor de la casa de huéspedes; olor a madera vieja, desgastada; de los tiempos en que sus abuelos estaban todavía alrededor; el olor del sótano, vinieron un montón de recuerdos a su mente. Se acordó de su cama suave y del sofá rojo cuando su mejor amigo pasaba la noche allí. Se acordó de los pasillos de la PS 118, del patio de recreo; de las canchas donde solían jugar al fútbol en la preparatoria. Recordó cuando todo lo que el amor significaba era conseguir una cita para el próximo baile; y tener suerte después. Cuando todavía podía permitirse a sí mismo ser idealista. "Idealista", se burló. 'Idealismo'. La palabra chocó contra él, trayendo de vuelta la atmósfera incómoda. El solía usar la palabra como un estandarte. Era patético. La palabra en sí tenía una definición molesta para él ahora. Era la filosofía de las "ideas bonitas", de los "grandes ideales"... de las "buenas intenciones" que nunca se llevaban a cabo.

. . . .

Recordatorios de su anterior concepto del idealismo lo siguieron mientras enchufaba el cable y lo extendía hasta la esquina de la pared y luego a lo largo de la línea del techo. Clavaba una grapa cada pocos centímetros. La nostalgia por el pasado también lo había dejado sin darse cuenta. La incomodidad se instaló de nuevo. Una visión rápida de su vida y de las decisiones que tomó y que lo tenían aquí en este momento nubló su mente. El darse cuenta de sus propios errores. Alzó la vista para mirar a su trabajo. Sí, dieciocho pies eran perfectos. Enchufó el adaptador del otro extremo del cable en el altavoz que ya estaba colgando de la pared posterior y ocultó las pulgadas que sobraban de cable detrás de él. Rápidamente tomó la escalera _rosa_ de tres peldaños y la colocó junto a la pared opuesta. Sería fácil, pero quería terminar el trabajo antes de que llegara la pizza.

Quince minutos más tarde y él ya estaba llevando la escalera de nuevo a la esquina donde pertenecía, la esquina de la cocina, justo detrás de la puerta, cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta. Su mente había viajado con inquietud a través de los últimos años de su vida. Después de graduarse, dejó los Estados Unidos para irse de mochilero y conocer el mundo. Hizo algo de trabajo voluntario al mismo tiempo. Siempre había lugares donde se requería un par de manos extras, para construir casas, para ayudar a algún pueblo a levantarse de nuevo después de sufrir desastres naturales, para ayudar a la gente atravesar un mal momento. Había sido agradable a pesar de su sordidez. Había sido satisfactorio. Luego tuvo que regresar a Estados Unidos porque tenía que conseguir un trabajo de verdad. Sus ahorros no eran eternos. La renta que venía de la casa de huéspedes no podía permitirle el estilo de vida que soñaba para sí mismo, para el resto de su vida. Tenía que empezar en algún momento, y su veinticuatro casi veinticinco años, parecía ser el momento adecuado.

. . . . .

Fue contratado inmediatamente por una firma dedicada a la Planificación Patrimonial, no era su campo favorito, pero fue un buen comienzo. Luego Anderson Johnson Bailey & Asociados entró en su camino con su actitud refinada y sus impecables oficinas en el elegante distrito financiero. Casi de inmediato cayó en la gracia de uno de los asociados y su carrera despegó, todo el mundo lo decía. Durante tres años fue la mayor promesa de la firma hasta que lo enviaron a Bancarrotas y Concursos. Bancarrotas y Concursos no era su campo, en lo más mínimo. Tratar con la gente que estaba 'perdiéndolo todo' no era lo suyo. Era difícil ser no sólo un testigo de todas las cosas que sucedían allí, sino jugar un papel también, el papel del diablo. La prometedora carrera que había sido etiquetada como estar en un cohete a la luna se fue rápidamente hacia abajo. Él decidió renunciar antes de que todo se estrellara estrepitosamente.

Eso era todo. Él dijo que ya había tenido suficiente y se negó a retomar su puesto anterior. Dijo que tenía que haber un lugar donde su idealismo fuera apreciado. Claire le dio todo su apoyo. Luego se fue derecho a buscar un lugar donde 'ayudar a la gente' fuera aceptable, y lo encontró casi sin esfuerzo. Y comenzó a ayudar a la gente, tal como era su deseo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que ayudar a la gente no era exactamente lo que pensaba. No era lo mismo ayudar a las personas que no tenían nada, que lo habían perdido todo, que ayudar a las personas cuyas circunstancias y decisiones los habían puesto allí en primer lugar. Bueno, él de hecho ayudó a la gente a legalizar sus propiedades. También aconsejó a la gente para conseguir poner sus negocios en forma; les ayudó a entender sus derechos como ciudadanos estadounidenses y sus obligaciones. Pero también se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente que iba en busca de consejo nunca seguía los consejos y dejaba todo de la misma forma en que estaba antes; su situación no cambiaba en absoluto aun después de saber lo que tenían que hacer. Y se dio cuenta de que -por mucho que quisiera estar ciego al respecto- que la pereza y la resistencia al cambio eran las causas más frecuentes de esa situación. Simplemente no podía entenderlo. Cuando aceptó este trabajo pensó que ayudar a la gente sería más satisfactorio...

Bueno, no lo era.

Entonces, después de ver que esta situación se repetía y repetía, él se volvió más y más decepcionado con su trabajo. Y eso sin tener en cuenta que además de su decepción, sus propias finanzas estaban experimentando problemas. Sus ingresos reales no coincidían con sus gastos. No es que él fuera un gran gastador. Tenía ahorros que durarían aún durante meses, la paga de Anderson fue buena, pero no era lo mismo. Esta situación no debía mantenerse por más tiempo. Necesitaba encontrar un nuevo trabajo de verdad. La idea había estado en su cabeza durante el último par de semanas, pero no había tomado la decisión todavía. Pero ahora que estaba aquí. Finalmente consiguió un poco de tiempo para sí mismo, para pensar en el futuro, para hacer planes. Tiempo para meditar. Estaba tumbado en la cama, después de cenar, escuchando música suave, jazz, había estado mucho tiempo sin escucharla. Sin interrupción debido a las pláticas con Claire, a que veía la televisión, o porque estuvieran recibiendo visitas tardías.

. . . . . .

Agradecía por este rato, él realmente lo hacía. Por fin podía pensar profundamente; llegar a acuerdos. Tal vez esto ya no era lo que quería. Tal vez él no iba a encontrar el trabajo ideal nunca. Tal vez no existiera el trabajo ideal y eso era todo, había que aceptarlo, pero tenía que empezar de nuevo; encontrar un nuevo trabajo, hacer ahorros de nuevo, construir algo de riqueza; empezar a vivir el futuro, a vivir el resto de su vida.

Y esta era la otra cosa que había estado rondando por su cabeza; éste aún por más tiempo que un trabajo insatisfactorio.

Su futuro; su vida; formar una familia...

Pensando en eso no pudo dejar de sentir el aguijón de la envidia. Algo que pellizcaba sus entrañas y le hacía sentir mal. Y se sentía aun peor, porque en realidad estaba muy feliz por su amigo. Gerald tenía una niña de seis meses y estaba extático. Todos los días publicaba una nueva fotografía del pequeño querubín; desde su ordenada habitación de color rosa hasta su rimbombante cochecito; desde su pelo oscuro y rizado hasta sus pequeñas y perfectas uñas de los pies. La bebé era un ángel, y Phoebe era seguramente una excelente madre.

Eso era lo que lo tenía incómodo. Gerald tenía una familia perfecta. Se había estado casado desde hacía casi cuatro años y él no tenía nada. No es que se quejara, era su decisión después de todo, el ser soltero. Había estado comprometido una vez con su novia de la universidad, pero las cosas no funcionaron y ellos rompieron. Eso fue lo más cerca que había estado del matrimonio, pero su relación no sobrevivió su viaje. Había sido la única vez que sintió la necesidad de formalizar, pero ahora que lo pensaba que tal vez era porque era demasiado joven entonces y sus sentimientos por la dulce chica fueron los más puros que jamás sintió. Ahora sabía que no era el verdadero amor; era sólo que él quería sentirse atado a alguien. La pérdida de sus abuelos, su única familia real, estaba todavía reciente.

Después de Amy lo dejó, había pasado por un montón de citas que lo llevaron a nada, hasta que conoció a Victoria. Victoria era la chica que lo acompañó a la boda de Gerald; habían estado saliendo por cerca de un año. Todo el mundo señaló en ese entonces que ella era su pareja perfecta; que él era el siguiente en la línea para caminar por el pasillo hasta el altar y él casi se lo creyó por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas con ella también condujeron a ninguna parte y que se separaron antes de su segundo aniversario. Entonces Claire llegó.

La cosa era que, incluso cuando Claire había sido su novia desde hace casi tres años, no le había propuesto matrimonio todavía. No es que tuviera quejas sobre ella. Claire era perfecta, casi en todos los sentidos. El sexo era bueno. Ellos se divertían juntos. Ella era amable y compasiva por las mismas cosas que él era; era hermosa y era una buena chica. Sería una estupenda madre algún día.

Pero él siempre pensó que la decisión de pertenecer a alguien venía con una necesidad, con una pasión, y sentía que él no había experimentado esa pasión todavía. ¿Era egoísta? ¿Era injusto? ¿Estaba siendo demasiado idealista? ¿Demasiado ingenuo?

. . . . . . .

No tenía nada con que comparar. Desde antes de preguntarle a Gerald sabía que no sería justo. Gerald y Phoebe se conocieron cuando eran niños, pero se convirtieron en pareja hasta que ambos fueron a la misma cuidad por la universidad. Ella fue a hacer Pre Med a Brown; él estaba haciendo de Comunicación en la Estatal de Rhode Island. Luego se separaron tres años más tarde, cuando la escuela de medicina de Phoebe requirió toda su atención. Pero una vez que ella regresó a Seattle para convertirse en un especialista en radiología cayeron uno en los brazos del otro como la cosa más natural del mundo; casi como si no hubieran existido los años separados. Así que el caso de Gerald no era el apropiado para hacer una comparación. Cuando se le preguntó cómo se decidió a proponerle matrimonio él simplemente contestó que siempre supo que acabaría con ella.

Arnold nunca sintió eso. Bueno, tal vez sólo cuando estaba en sexto grado y Lila finalmente aceptó salir con él. Tal vez esas dos semanas que compartieron juntos soñó que ella era la chica de su vida. Pero Lila pensaba de otra manera y lo dejó. Tenía doce años y ella ya sabía lo que quería; y lo que quería no era él.

Pero volviendo a él de nuevo, ¿era real que nunca se sintió esa necesidad? ¿Era sólo un sueño que nunca se convertiría en realidad? ¿El sentir que te mueven el piso? ¿El obsesionarse por alguien? ¿El pensar en ella durante todo el día? Él se había sentido de esa manera con Claire... hacía tiempo, cuando la conoció, cuando empezó a salir con ella. Se sentía de esa manera, incluso cuando le pidió que se fuera a vivir con él, después su compañera de cuarto fue trasladada. Era la cosa más natural del mundo, después de todo. Con Claire todo fue siempre tranquilo, natural. Tal vez era el paso del tiempo lo que hacía que las cosas se vieran de color gris.

Pensando y pensando consiguió que darse cuenta que tenía que hacer cambios. Algunas personas decían que tú mismo eres quien ponía las cosas en marcha. Tal vez si él le propusiera matrimonio agitaría su relación y llegarían a ese punto; poner su mundo en movimiento. Treinta años era una buena edad para casarse, para formar una familia después de todo. La niña de Gerald tendría veinte años cuando él tuviera cincuenta. ¿Y él?

Inconscientemente él sabía que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para llegar a este punto. Para tener una vista interior de sí mismo, para tener esta charla de corazón a corazón con el otro Arnold Shortman, el que todavía tenía un poco de optimismo en su interior. Y, finalmente, para llegar a conclusiones y hacer planes. Esta noche era una noche perfecta. Afuera hacía frío y estaba frenético. Se estaba haciendo tarde y Claire llegaría en cualquier momento.

Muy bien, conclusiones: Respiró profundamente. Tenía que hacer cambios. Tal vez había llegado el momento de formalizar su relación con Claire; de empezar a pensar en el futuro, en una familia, niños, un hogar. Por supuesto que no iba a suceder todo en este momento; pero tenía que haber un término, un límite de tiempo. ¿Dos meses... tres? Viniendo junio se debía tomar una decisión. Él tenía tres meses para pensar en los pros y los contras y no más vacilaciones. Si nada realmente importante se atravesara, en junio próximo se estaría proponiendo.

Y en segundo lugar, tenía que conseguir un trabajo, un trabajo satisfactorio si no el trabajo perfecto. Respiró otra vez. ¿_Cuál sería __el trabajo perfecto_? El ladino Arnold dentro de su cráneo le preguntó mientras dejaba la cama y se dirigía a la sala principal para asegurarse de no haber dejado ningún desorden; recoger la basura y cerrar la ventana. Se respondió a sí mismo que tenía que ser un trabajo en el que ayudara a personas necesitadas, personas que quisieran cambiar; ayudar a las personas que estaban ya convencidas. Un trabajo en el que él tuviera el poder de ayudar a hacer la diferencia, porque todavía no se sentía como si hubiera hecho una diferencia en lo absoluto; por supuesto que tenía que ser un trabajo donde pudiera conseguir que le pagaran bien por ello. Ese sería su trabajo perfecto. Se burló. El ladino Arnold volvió a preguntar que si todo se tratara de sueños y fantasías, _¿qué más __le __pediría __a su __trabajo perfecto__, eh? __¿Cuál sería la__ cereza __del __pastel?_

Bueno, él resopló de nuevo, pero se permitió fantasear sin embargo. Debía estar ubicado en ese alto y sobrio edificio de aspecto imponente que se encontraba en frente de Anderson; su oficina debía estar en un piso superior y..., canturreó, y tendría que no haber jefe. Y eso era todo. No podía pedir nada más.

. . . . . . . .

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold! ni de No Más Clavos. **

**Gracias a todos por leer y mil gracias a GRIMMM, Sweet-sol, Alexamili, Orkidea16, Nova por siempre, Raven Granger y Nimia Forctis por sus comentarios. Saben que me da mucho gusto recibir su retroalimentación. Espero que también disfruten este segundo capítulo. **

**Todas sus reviews son bienvenidas y contestadas :D  
**

**10 de julio 2014**.


	3. De Ojos y Príncipes

**Cohete ****a la Luna****  
****Capítulo Tres****  
****De Ojos y ****Príncipes**

* * *

.

Después de salir de la ducha Arnold se estaba preparando para su día de trabajo. Otro día más de trabajo. Todavía no eran las ocho de la mañana y ya tenían visita: Brenda. Podía oír su voz y la de Claire en la cocina, pero no se preocupó por escucharlas. Seguro que estaban hablando de su trabajo de ayer en el centro comunitario. Bueno, del trabajo de Claire, porque la ausencia de Brenda fue la causa que tuvo a su novia trabajando hasta tan tarde en primer lugar.

Al salir de la habitación, entró a la cocina, donde la charla de las chicas no decayó a causa de su presencia.

"¿Crees que funcionará?" vio a Claire morderse el labio "Quiero decir ... ¿no es demasiado ...?" ella vaciló, mirando a la chica delante de ella, y luego a Arnold, quien llenaba su plato de cereal. Parecía titubeante, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Brenda ni siquiera se molestó en responder a su saludo. No era un hecho aislado. Brenda casi vivía con ellos. Si no eran visitas tardías entonces serían visitas mañaneras. Todos los días.

"¡Vamos Claire! ¿Crees que me mantuve ocupada toda la tarde por nada? Todo está listo ya."

"Es sólo que... ¿estás segura que será correcto? Quiero decir. ¿No es muy pronto?"

"¡Por supuesto que es correcto! ¡Te estoy diciendo yo!" Brenda dijo con su vocezota de nuevo. Arnold exhaló ruidosamente para hacerle recordar que él también estaba allí, y luego colocó la botella de leche en el centro de la mesa. Solía mantenerse aparte, lejos de sus asuntos, pero odiaba ver a Brenda presionar a Claire de esta manera. "Sé que también deseas esto. Hemos trabajado muy duro y nos lo merecemos. Este podría ser nuestro momento de brillar; lo que nos llevara al siguiente escaño."

"No es el fin lo que estoy cuestionando, sino los medios ..."

"Tenemos los mismos derechos que todas las otras organizaciones, y no se te olvide que ya tengo la invitación ..."

"¿Organizaciones?" Arnold interfirió, riendo con burla "Ustedes no son una organización. Son apenas un par de chicas que trabajan duro para..." Arnold se detuvo al ver a Claire. Sus oscuros ojos abiertos al máximo.

"Somos una organización, Arnold." Brenda dijo, a lo que Claire asintió lentamente.

"¿Desde cuándo son una organización?" preguntó con cautela entonces. A su novia, pero la otra chica respondió.

"Desde ayer por la tarde..." Brenda exclamó con un amplio movimiento de cabeza, sus rubios cabellos se movían arriba y abajo. Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo le hiciste...?" se detuvo de nuevo. Necesitaba volver a formular la pregunta. "¿Consultaste a Claire antes de hacerlo?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Ella estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Verdad, Claire?"

"¿Lo estuviste?" preguntó ahora a Claire. Al ver a Brenda vacilar le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba del todo mal en su suposición de que todo había sido idea de Brenda y que probablemente todo fue hecho por su cuenta.

"Yo ..." Claire tartamudeó. Él se volvió hacia Brenda entonces.

"¿Sabes que no tienes ningún derecho a actuar según tu propio...?"

"Arnold ..." Claire lo detuvo para hablar con firmeza "Está bien. Brenda no preguntó, pero de haberlo hecho yo hubiera dicho que sí. Ella lo sabe. Espero que no tengas ningún problema con eso porque yo no lo tengo; en lo más mínimo. ¿Está claro?" ella lo miró a los ojos.

Arnold inhaló profundamente antes de asentir. Luego exhaló; lentamente. _Bien. Si ella estaba __tan segura__..._

"Bien. Si estás tan segura..." estiró el cuello y luego se encogió de hombros, mirando alrededor, buscando sus cosas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le importaba, después de todo.

"Lo estoy", respondió ella, aún firme. "Y también quiero que me apoyes. Te necesito conmigo en esto." Añadió luego, conteniendo la respiración.

"Si eso es realmente lo que quieres cuentas con mi apoyo. Tú lo sabes." Dijo con frialdad mientras exhalaba de nuevo. Sintiendo que su interrogante mirada seguía fija en él, se volvió para preguntar "¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas que haga?"

"Necesito que vengas a la fiesta con nosotras."

"¿Por qué?" él protestó "Sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de cosas ..."

"Porque te quiero a mi lado, y porque sé que a pesar _de todo_, también apoyas esta causa. Como dijiste antes, somos sólo un par de chicas ahí... Dos chicas solitarias. Te necesitamos."

"Además, tú tienes este... aire _bohemio_." Brenda intervino. "Luces elegante. Eres honesto; la gente siempre se da cuenta. La gente te ve y sabe que eres digno de confianza. Harías a nuestra organización lucir más... auténtica, más honorable."

Arnold frunció el ceño. ¿Brenda lo estaba halagando? Al parecer lo necesitaban con urgencia. Pero más que su elogio lo que a Arnold le llamó la atención fue el discurso de Claire, sus palabras. Parecía que ella ya sabía que algo andaba mal con él, pero estaba siendo discreta. Eso significaba Brenda no sabía nada. Su respuesta a Claire fue un asentimiento, pequeño pero conciso. Él no quería que presionar el tema por ahora. No insistir. Hablarían de eso más tarde. Los castaños ojos de Claire le dijeron que estaba en la misma sintonía.

"Está bien."

La sonrisa de Claire intentó recompensarlo. Él no sabía cómo sentirse. Tenía que irse ya.

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Fue tan fácil!" Brenda chasqueó la lengua y Arnold maldijo para sus adentros. Esa chica se estaba volviendo más insoportable entre más la conocía. "Apuesto a que ni siquiera tenías planes para ese día, de todos modos."

Arnold se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

"Por un momento pensé que realmente me necesitaban."

"Y te necesitamos. De verdad. Pero le dije a Claire que ella se preocupaba de más. Estaba segura de que irías con nosotras."

"¿Y por qué estabas tan segura?"

"Porque vaya que será el Baile del Año. Será en el Centro, quiero decir, en el Bajo Manhattan. ¿ Quién se lo perdería?"

"¿Aquellos que no recibieron una invitación ...?"

"Bueno, pero nosotros tenemos invitaciones..." Brenda rebuscó en el interior de su voluminoso bolso. "Y no maté a nadie para conseguirlas, ¿verdad?" Finalmente sacó unos pequeños papeles que lucían delicados en sus manos grandes y medio masculinas, y los puso sobre la mesa. Arnold tomó la leche para retirarla, temeroso de que su humedad pudiera dañar las elegantes invitaciones en color dorado con blanco. "¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es conseguir _UNA_ sóla de estas preciosuras? Bueno, yo lo conseguí, y no sólo una, ¡sino _TRES_!"

"¿Y cómo las conseguiste?" Arnold preguntó sin demasiado interés mientras colocaba su plato en el fregadero. Brenda volvió a verlo con una mirada tan emocionada que lo hizo lamentar haber preguntado. Se dio la vuelta para ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina.

"¡Esa, mi amigo, es la pregunta del siglo!" ella comenzó con su voz fuerte y entusiasta "¿Recuerdas a Jenna? ¿La chica del Soho de la que les conté, hace como dos meses? ¿A la que ayudé cuando aquel músico que contrató no llegó a su fiesta...?"

Arnold se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse de recordarlo, pero era sólo porque Brenda no esperaría por su respuesta. Ella nunca lo hacía. Brenda tenía una vida por demás interesante. Ella era el tipo de chica que siempre estaba involucrada en toda variedad de aventuras y desventuras; siempre envuelta en extraños, sospechosos, cuestionables episodios. Todo le sucedía siempre a Brenda. Era como el personaje de Kramer de la serie de televisión Seinfeld.

Y ella era de alguna manera la mejor amiga de Claire, pero era la clase de mejor amiga que siempre estaba dando órdenes a su alrededor. Desde el punto de vista de Arnold, Claire tenía algunas otras amigas que podrían hacer un mejor trabajo siendo su mejor amiga; amigas con las que ella podía pasar tiempo cuando no todo se trataba de reunir fondos o hacer trabajo voluntario.

A veces pensaba que Brenda utilizaba a Claire porque era más bonita. Brenda era atractiva en su propio estilo, pero todo en ella era grande. Era demasiado alta, demasiado ruidosa y demasiado expresiva; sus rasgos no eran particularmente femeninos. Pero lo que a Brenda le faltaba en feminidad, lo compensaba de más en el departamento de personalidad. La chica era un torbellino; era una fuerza de la naturaleza; tenía un millar de ideas revoloteando siempre en su cabeza. Ella guiaba a un grupo de chicas, como Claire, que solían hacer trabajo voluntario. Ella les indicaba directrices y objetivos. Ella siempre estaba empujando detrás de ellas, asegurándose de que hicieran el trabajo; que consiguieran sus metas. Por alguna razón desconocida, parecía haber desarrollado un vínculo especial con su novia, que Claire parecía corresponder.

"... Y esto es la puesta en práctica de esa idea." Brenda seguía hablando con él, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que su mente había estado lejos "Así que, esperan, Arnold, que éste baile se convierta en un éxito y que llegue a ser el primero de muchos en su tipo. Es la primera vez que el ayuntamiento de la cuidad convoca a todas las corporaciones cuyas oficinas principales se encuentran en el Centro. Ya sabes, como GE, Great Buy, Channell, McMart, Green Insurance Inc. ... Quiero decir, lo siento, pero sólo empresas en verdad grandes, gigantes; no firmas pobretonas como ese lugar de mierda donde trabajabas antes..." ella se expresaba con aspavientos, como si estuviera hablando a un público "Entonces estaremos también nosotros, las organizaciones sin fines de lucro que prestan asistencia a los diferentes tipos de necesidades... "

"Ya entiendo." Él la interrumpió "¿Entonces esto va a ser como algún tipo de Draft?

"Un… eh... ¿_Draft_?" ella frunció el ceño.

"Tú sabes, un Draft, donde los equipos comercian a sus jugadores... Sólo que aquí, las organizaciones, como ustedes, se va a vender a sí mismas al mejor postor," ironizó "Debo admitirlo. Los ricos saben cómo entretenerse, ¿eh?"

"Vamos, Arnold ..."

"Es por eso que dijiste que estabas indecisa acerca de los _medios_, aunque no sobre el _fin_, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó a Claire.

"Bueno," Claire comenzó "Es una gran oportunidad... lo que me hace vacilar es que todavía no me siento como si fuéramos una organización, pero eso es todo. No porque crea que no merecemos recibir un poco de ayuda para, por ejemplo, llevar "Ojos para Todos" a todo el distrito. Tal vez incluso a soñar y llevarlo a todo el Condado...o al Estado incluso. Cualquiera de esas empresas nos puede ayudar a realizar ese sueño. Estoy dispuesta a trabajar duro por eso. Si todo lo que tengo que hacer es estar allí y '_venderme_' bien, lo haré sin dudarlo." Allí estaba la respuesta de Claire a su sarcasmo. Arnold resopló por dentro "Lo que necesitamos de ellos es dinero. Y dinero es lo que ellos están dispuestos a dar, si es que se aparecen, ¿no es así?"

Bueno, esa era Claire cuando quería dejar su punto en claro para todos aquellos que no la conocían. Arnold todavía admiraba su fervor, incluso cuando no podía compartirlo ya. Tendría que haberse ido hacía mucho rato, ahora era incómodo estar allí. Algo estaba definitivamente mal con él.

"¡Es una gran oportunidad! ¿Puedes verlo también tú, Arnold? Nos podría ayudar a conseguir el apoyo que necesitamos ..."

"Bien, bien," Arnold finalmente aceptó. "Sólo dime cuándo para no hacer ningún plan..."

"El próximo jueves"

"El próximo jueves, ¿eh? ... Bien" se dirigió a la habitación de nuevo para recoger su chaqueta. "Considéralo un hecho."

"Voy a llegar tarde esta noche... otra vez..." Claire dijo cuando volvió a la cocina y se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida.

"¿Otra vez?" Arnold se quejó. ¿Eso significaba otra noche en blanco? ¿Nada de sexo? ¿Era abiertamente un castigo ya o qué?

"¡Tenemos que encontrar nuestros vestidos!" Brenda fue quien habló ahora, con entusiasmo, moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo. "Vamos a superarnos a nosotras mismas," entonces ella se puso de pie y dio un pequeño giro. Arnold parpadeó. ¿Brenda actuando como chica? Caminó hacia la puerta como si fuera una exquisita modelo "Tenemos que lucir elegantes...-_hermosas_. Todos los Príncipes del Reino estarán allí."

"¿Príncipes del Reino?" Arnold resopló ruidosamente "¡Esto difícilmente es un reino!" él se burló de ella.

Brenda parecía molesta por haber sido despertada tan bruscamente de su ensueño y lo miró con disgusto.

"¡Bueno, aquí en Harlem difícilmente es un reino!" señaló el piso de la cocina con vehemencia. "¡Pero el Centro es otra cosa! Eso es el verdadero Nueva York! Y allí, Arnold querido, viven algunos hombres que podrían ser fácilmente considerados Príncipes!"

Arnold negó con la cabeza, riendo. Ella debía irse a vivir al Centro si le gustaba tanto.

"Deberías irte a vivir al Centro si te gusta tanto." Claire vocalizó sus pensamientos. Arnold le sonrió con amor. "Tal vez incluso podrías encontrar a tu príncipe azul allí."

"¡Ay, chica! ¡Lo haría si pudiera!" Brenda se desinfló "Pero tú ya sabes que ese es mi sueño. Muchas chicas lo han hecho antes, ¿por qué no podría yo? ¡En serio, Claire! Te lo juro. Te juro que algún día voy a conocer a mi media naranja allí! ¡No importa como lo haga! "

* * *

.

Arnold decidió irse entonces y las dejó en paz para que disfrutaran de su tiempo. Por supuesto, se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo que lamentara después. Algo en la línea que tal vez todos los proyectos de recaudar fondos y demás actividades de caridad de Brenda eran sólo una fachada para ocultar su verdadero interés: encontrar un marido rico. Tal vez debería dejarlo todo ya y poner todo su esfuerzo en la tarea en cuestión. De esa manera dejaría Claire en paz y ellos podrían volver a ser lo que fueron antes de la que ella entrara a escena, cuando Claire practicaba caridad sólo en su tiempo libre. Ahora era diferente. La caridad tomaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Se había convertido en una prioridad en su vida.

Mientras caminaba por la calle se dio cuenta de que sus resoluciones del día anterior eran un tanto ingenuas ... apresuradas ... o tal vez sólo llanamente estúpidas. Para empezar, no contemplaban la opinión de Claire. Y la opinión y prioridades de Claire no estaban tan claras para él como solían serlo.

Al principio de su relación ellos solían compartir todo, solían hablar del futuro. Era cierto que no hacían planes a largo plazo, pero al menos los dos eran siempre optimistas. Tenían largas, amenas conversaciones compartidas acerca de sus trabajos, sus intereses, sus planes y sueños; disfrutaban pasatiempos y actividades al aire libre juntos; se confesaban el uno al otro lo mucho que amaban a los niños y ambos soñaban con un futuro en los suburbios donde tendrían una vida maravillosa, plena. Ahora sus conversaciones se reducían a las pláticas rápidas, huecas que tenían en la mesa de desayuno en la mañana y, a veces en la cena.

Mientras Arnold seguía avanzando, se preguntó si estaba celoso de la disminuida atención que estaba recibiendo de su novia. No era la primera vez que la pregunta le venía a la mente. Y él siempre pensó que él no lo era. Celoso, quería decir. Pero para ser sincero, se estaba cansando de tener siempre a Brenda en casa. Se sentía como si ya casi no tuvieron tiempo para ellos mismos. Era cierto que todavía iban al cine o a cenar un par de veces al mes, pero no era lo mismo. Tal vez estaba realmente celoso... o tal vez más que celoso, él estaba... se miró a sí mismo en un espejo ventana mientras esperaba la luz verde del semáforo... vio fijamente sus propios ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes que no eran tan admirados hoy en día como lo fueron en el pasado. Se quedó quieto... entonces inhaló profundamente para sacudirse el súbito estupor mientras cruzaba la calle y giraba a la derecha en la esquina opuesta.

Tal vez más que celoso lo que sucedía era que estaba insatisfecho. O más que insatisfecho el tal vez estaba...

¿Él estaba qué? Arnold se preguntó de nuevo. Cuando él estaba sólo en casa no extrañaba mucho a Claire. Él podía quedarse en la casa a ver la televisión, salía a pasear, a comprar comestibles. Ella solía hacer lo mismo cuando se trataba de ella.

Y cuando ambos estaban en casa cada quien se dedicaba a sus propios asuntos: a cocinar, limpiar un poco, a leer, navegar por la red, ver televisión. Luego había momentos en los que podían ser una pareja, ir a caminar juntos, salir a cenar, hacer el amor ... Pero esos momentos empezaban a ser menos frecuentes cada vez ... ¿o era sólo su percepción?

¿Era sólo su percepción de que su rutina se estaba tornando aburrida? ¿Su… rutina ...? ¿Estaban empezando a ser aburridos? Arnold negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué había cambiado? Él era el mismo, estaba seguro... y Claire también era la misma, por supuesto. Ella todavía disfrutaba de su trabajo como maestra de preescolar; todavía se preocupaba mucho por los niños, y aún dedicaba su tiempo y esfuerzo para ayudar al centro comunitario. Y él... y él ya no.

Arnold exhaló. Él ya no lo hacía. Ya no era lo mismo.

Ellos habían cambiado. Ya no eran los mismos. Ya no compartían los mismos ideales. Ya no seguían los mismos preceptos de antes. Su relación se estaba volviendo aburrida. Ni siquiera el sexo era lo que solía ser.

Arnold se dio cuenta de que por dentro él culpaba a Brenda de eso, porque ella estaba en casa tan a menudo que a veces para el momento en que ella se iba él no ya no tenía el ánimo adecuado. Pero tal vez ese no era el único motivo. Tal vez había algo más.

Tal vez...

El joven rubio suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que se había detenido en medio de la acera, luego parpadeó cuando vio el lugar exacto en que se encontraba. Era la calle 116 de nuevo, justo en frente de los Almacenes de Big Bob. Arnold respiró profundamente mientras se puso en marcha de nuevo, dejando la ventana escaparate detrás. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido. Era cierto que él solía tomar diferentes caminos a través de las calles para ir y volver todos los días del trabajo, pero no era habitual que tomara la misma calle dos veces seguidas.

Cuando llegó a la esquina, volvió la cabeza para echar un último vistazo a la tienda. Localizadores de Big Bob se llamaba Almacenes de Big Bob ahora. Ese era el legado del Sr. Pataki, algo para recordar al alto y bravucón hombre a lo largo y ancho del país, aun cuando él ya no estaba aquí. Las tiendas ya no vendían beepers y celulares como en los viejos tiempos, sino componentes electrónicos, altavoces, baterías, cables, auriculares, chips, ese tipo de cosas electrónicas. Era una tienda de electrónica, no una tienda beepers ya; y ahora no era propiedad de los Patakis, sino de una corporación multinacional.

* * *

.

No era la única cosa de Hillwood que había cambiado, pero era lo que le hacía recordar su ciudad natal. Él se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nada ahí para él. Él quería convertirse en alguien, soñaba con el éxito, y Hillwood era un pueblo relativamente pequeño. Soñaba con venir a la Gran Manzana y ser próspero. Hillwood era en alguna forma una ciudad en decadencia.

Todo había cambiado; incluso la gente con la que creció no era ya los mismos; habían tomado caminos separados. Por supuesto que todos ellos eran diferentes; nadie esperaba de aquellos niños seguir siendo los mismos veinte años después. A medida que crecieron desarrollaron sus propios intereses y gustos. Stinky regresó a Arkansas para convertirse en agricultor; Sid disfrutaba tanto juntarse con la pandilla del Gran Gino, que ahora estaba escalando posiciones en su mundo de crimen. Harold de alguna manera terminó siendo el propietario de un negocio de jardinería y se especializaba en crear jardines verticales y en las azoteas.

Su amor platónico de la escuela primaria, Lila, se había casado hace mucho tiempo con el hijo del jefe de su padre y era una feliz ama de casa hoy en día. En cuanto al resto de las chicas, Arnold no sabía casi nada acerca de ellos. No había visto a Nadine ni a Sheena desde aquellos viejos veranos de los años de la universidad. La única con la que en realidad todavía se mantenía en contacto era Phoebe, y era sólo porque ella se había casado con su mejor amigo. Después de años sin hablar con ella, Arnold estaba feliz de darse cuenta de que ella era la misma chica bonita, inteligente y tranquila de su infancia.

Y era debido a Phoebe que sabía que Rhonda Lloyd se había mudado a Nueva York apenas entrando en los veinte. Arnold nunca la había vuelto a ver. Tal vez porque ella se mudó al Centro, tal como Brenda haría si pudiera permitírselo, pensó con burla, y él vivía más al norte. Phoebe y Rhonda seguían siendo amigas cercanas. Después de la Secundaria, cuando los entonces adolescentes empezaron a tomar caminos separados Rhonda, Phoebe y Helga, cada una en su propia, y decepcionada manera, -ya fuera debido a la falta de clase, de reto o de amor-, dijeron: "¡Jamás me verán ahí!" a la posibilidad de ingresar a Hillwood High, la escuela preparatoria del distrito a donde la mayoría de los chicos de la pandilla asistirían, y se inscribieron en una preparatoria privada. Ellas no fueron vistas con frecuencia después, sólo aquí y allá de vez en cuando; en fiestas que no podían evitar. A partir de entonces ellas se movieron en un círculo muy diferente al de él y del resto de la pandilla.

.

Después de desarrollar lo mejor de ellas mismas en esa lujosa escuela durante cuatro años, él trío dejó el pueblo para dirigirse solo a universidades de la Liga de la Hiedra o Ivy League. Rhonda fue a Princeton como siempre lo gritó a los cuatro vientos; Phoebe fue a Brown y Helga a Columbia.

Pero el destino siempre encuentra una manera de cambiar los planes de la gente. Phoebe fue la única que siguió sus planes al pie de le letra. Ella se convirtió en médico y ahora era una radióloga especializada que trabajaba en el principal hospital de Seattle. Rhonda terminó cambiando su especialización de diseño a comunicación y ahora estaba forjando su camino al ascenso, trabajado duro para convertirse en parte del equipo de élite de Ann Vinteurs. Y Helga... -Arnold tomó un inspiración profunda- ...Helga fue aquella cuyos planes cambiaron de la manera más drástica.

La rubia tenía veinte años y estaba disfrutando al máximo de ser una de los mejores estudiantes en Columbia, cuando justo durante el receso de Acción de Gracias de su segundo año Big Bob sufrió un ataque cardiaco y falleció. Afortunadamente Helga estaba en la ciudad cuando todo esto sucedió y tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de su padre, pero la vida nunca fue la misma para ella.

Arnold recordó haberla visto con la mirada perdida cuando fue a presentar sus condolencias. –_Tú siempre tan __gentil,__ Cabeza de Balón_- fue la respuesta ante sus palabras de que todo volvería a estar bien eventualmente. Ella no había derramado una sola lágrima; al menos no en público, pero Phoebe, que ya estaba saliendo con Gerald en ese entonces, la conocía mejor y le dijo que estaba devastada.

Helga se encontró, de repente, a cargo de la empresa de su padre que comprendía seis tiendas de celulares y localizadores en un área que incluía a Seattle, Hillwood, Tacoma y Oregón. Ella nunca volvió a la escuela.

Hasta donde Arnold sabía, aunque a regañadientes, ella batalló por un par de años para mantener la empresa a flote, liberándola de sus deudas y manteniéndola nivelada a pesar de la desconfianza de acreedores, banqueros y clientes. Ella cambió su naturaleza de beepers a electrónicos; parecía estar finalmente desarrollando el gusto por el legado de su padre, y había llegado incluso tan lejos como hasta abrir una nueva tienda en Dakota del Norte, cuando, inesperadamente, ella vendió todo. Almacenes de Big Bob fue a formar parte del Conglomerado Mueller y Helga Pataki desapareció de la faz de la Tierra.

Fue hasta varios años después de que ella fue vista de nuevo en la boda de Gerald y Phoebe. Helga volvió para estar al lado de Phoebe como su dama de honor y lo hizo muy bien acompañada por un hombre moreno y apuesto, con los dientes muy blancos y una actitud arrogante. Cuando Arnold tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse por ella; que no estaba perdida, sino que vivía en Europa ahora y trabajaba como camarera en uno de los cruceros más exclusivos que vagaban por el Mediterráneo; y que Lucca, el tipo que casi lo estaba cegando con su resplandeciente sonrisa, era el capitán de la nave. Arnold nunca hubiera imaginado algo así de ella, pero se encogió de hombros. Se veía feliz y saludable, ya pesar de estar todavía extrañamente fresco en su mente el recuerdo que él fue el único que alguna vez retuvo su corazón, él supuso que finalmente ella lo había superado y ahora era feliz de la misma manera que él lo era.

Pero luego, cuando la fiesta había terminado y la pandilla se volvió a ver en los días posteriores, se dieron cuenta de Helga había mentido descaradamente a todo el mundo. Lila les dijo que ella le contó que había pasado tres años en prisión después de haber participado en un robo a mano armada; Patty Smith dijo que a ella le contó que era bibliotecaria en un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo en Texas; e Iggy dijo que él supo que era una aspirante a actriz que apenas sobrevivía y pasaba los días sirviendo mesas en un bar de mala muerte en Los Ángeles. Alguien más dijo ella practicaba ciclismo extremo.

Él debió haber sabido que no sería tan fácil.

Cuando Arnold fue a Phoebe ella sólo sonrió y murmuró para sí misma que era bueno ver que todavía tenía una vívida imaginación. Durante un tiempo, el recuerdo permaneció en su cabeza, pero luego con el tiempo también se fue olvidando. A lo largo de los años sólo una vez Gerald la mencionó y en esa ocasión todo lo que dijo fue que no se preocupara porque ella estaba bien.

* * *

.

¿Por qué estaba reflexionando sobre todo esto ahora? ¿Precisamente ahora? ¿Precisamente ella? Entrando en la calle donde se encontraba su oficina se preguntó si el hecho de ver su antigua tienda trajo esos recuerdos a su mente. La 116 no era una de las calles que usaba más a menudo, pero pasaba por ahí a veces, sin embargo, y nunca antes eso trajo recuerdos de ella a su mente. Específicos recuerdos de su figura espigada; recuerdos de su largo y suave cabello rubio.

Tal vez pensar en el amor fue el gatillo que detonó los recuerdos. Reflexionar acerca de lo que el amor era en realidad y acerca de lo que él pensaba que era el amor en aquel entonces. Acerca de aquella confesión de sus sentimientos hacia él en el último día que compartieron en la escuela. En la última clase; octavo grado...

Él le dijo que se sentía honrado, pero que él no sentía de la misma manera. Ella dijo que estaba bien; que sólo quería que él lo supiera. Luego compartieron las tardes de ese verano en compañía del resto de la pandilla. Más tarde, en otoño, cuando comenzó la escuela de nuevo ella no apareció, ni Rhonda, ni Phoebe. Ellas comenzaron una nueva vida en una nueva escuela y con nuevos amigos. Su ausencia fue evidente. Las chicas extrañaban a Rhonda; Gerald extrañaba a Phoebe. Nadie parecía extrañar a Helga, a decir la verdad, pero tal vez ella era la más extrañada de todas. Por él, al menos. Llegó a la oficina donde algunas personas ya se encontraban en la sala de espera y aún no eran las nueve. Se dirigió a su privado y cerró la puerta.

Pero en realidad él no se dio cuenta en ese entonces que cuanto la echaba de menos; no se dio cuenta durante años. Ahora sí se daba cuenta, de vez en cuando. Cuando pensaba en el amor y no había nada en la vida real que se comparara con el tipo de amor que sus palabras prometían; con la clase de amor que ella prometía; con la clase de amor que el azul de sus ojos, más azules que el cielo, prometían.

* * *

**No soy dueña de ****Hey ****Arnold!**

**No soy dueña de****Seinfeld, ****Kramer ni ninguna ****otra MR ****mencionada aquí. **

**Soy dueña de**** esta historia y de ****los Personajes Originales (****todos ellos).**

**Perdón por tan ****larga ****espera. ****Ha sido un ****mes ****muy ocupado; ****problemas de trabajo ****y**** de salud ****incluidos. ****Le aseguro que el ****próximo capítulo ****estará aquí ****la próxima semana. ****Será corto ****y y está ****a medio terminar****.**

**Gracias por estar aquí****. ****Dobles ****gracias a ****ustedes que ****me hacen ****saber ****su presencia ****al dejar ****comentarios ****o ****al seguir o favorecer la historia****; ****especialmente GRACIAS a Nova por Siempre, GRIMMM, MarHelga, Orkidea16, Sweet Sol, Raven Granger y Alexamili. Ustedes saben que aprecio ****cada ****una de ****sus palabras****.**

**También ****quiero agradecer a ****KillaCAD****, ****y un invitado ****que dejaron ****reviews para ****Navidad en ****Brooklyn****. A ****Sol y Luna 0428****, Linda, ****Ale 0104 ****y****Card Captor**** CRYSTAL7 ****por revisar ****Amor ****Correspondido****. ****A Anonymous****Latina por Reciprocated Love et ****Life Goes ****On.**

**Que tengan un buen****fin de semana.**

**02 de agosto de 2014****.**


	4. Tips para Curriculum

**Cohete a ****la Luna****  
****Capítulo 4****  
****Tips**** para Curriculum  
**

* * *

**.**

_= ¿Lo conseguiste? =_

Arnold continuó probando fuentes en el documento que estaba editando. Luego hizo una pausa para hacer clic en el rectángulo azul que estaba parpadeando en la esquina inferior de la pantalla de su laptop.

= Casi = escribió y envió.

_= Recuerda, sólo hay que poner ahí las cosas más importantes. Ya habrá tiempo en la entrevista para contar lo demás =_

"Ajá..."

_= Y no vayas a usar letra tamaño 8 para que quepa más información, hermano =_

= No lo haré = tecleó y envió

_= También recuerda __usar __PDF__, __no __docx__ =  
_  
"Lo sé...", murmuró.

Después de pensarlo durante unos segundos decidió cortar otro párrafo. No era tan importante.

= Creo que lo tengo = Escribió entonces. =Mi Curriculum Vitae en una sola página =

Se recostó en la silla y exhaló.

= Me gusta. Parece... _moderno =  
_

_= Déjame echarle un ojo__=  
_  
= Dame un segundo =, escribió de vuelta, luego guardó el texto y procedió a enviarlo a través de Facebook messenger.

= ¿Qué te parece? =

Arnold suponía que en el otro extremo Gerald le estaba echando una mirada crítica al documento. Gerald tenía algo de experiencia reclutando gente en su trabajo, principalmente vendedores, y le ofreció su ayuda para echar un vistazo a su hoja de vida.

_=Se ve bien__, __Arnold=_

= ¿De verdad? = Arnold sonrió satisfecho

_= Sí__ =  
_  
_= Me di cuenta de __que no escribiste __el tiempo que pasaste en Bancarrotas __=  
_  
= Sólo lo mencionaré si es necesario =

_=Muy bien_ = luego Gerald continuó como si fuera su entrevistador

_= La causa de __tu __dimisión__. N__ecesitas tener __una __respuesta preparada =__  
_  
= Necesitaba un tiempo para re enfocarme =

_= ¿Por qué __te fuiste a Buffet Jurídico? =__  
_  
= Para mantenerme ocupado =

_= ¿Qué decisión __tomaste? __¿Quiero decir__, __después de ese tiempo de re enfoque__? = __  
_  
Arnold sonrió.

= Lo que sea que necesiten oír =  
_  
__ = ¡__Ese es__ mi hermano! __=  
_  
La sonrisa de Arnold creció más amplia.

Hubo una pausa, donde Arnold quería preguntarle a Gerald acerca de sus seres queridos, pero antes de empezar a escribir otro mensaje llegó.

_ = ¿__Así que estás __decidido__ a __darle otra__ oportunidad al trabajo __corporativo__? __=  
_  
= Sí, lo estoy. = Escribió con convicción y lo envió.

= Realmente es lo que más me ha gustado, a decir verdad =

_= Bien =  
_

_= ¿Has __renunciado__ ya __a__ ... =  
_  
= Presenté mi dimisión el pasado viernes =

_ = Eso de la __caridad, e__l __trabajo voluntario__... __y toda esa mierda__?=_

Arnold leyó el significado real de lo que Gerald quería decir y se mordió el labio. Después de pensarlo durante un minuto entero, escribió de vuelta.

= Digamos que lo voy a dejar a un lado =

= Por un tiempo = continuó

= O más bien, no planeo centrarme en eso por ahora =

= No es mi interés principal, quiero decir =

= Pero me conozco lo suficiente bien para saber que nunca =

= voy a olvidarme completamente de ello, =

= Es sólo que quiero sentirme bien otra vez. Sentirme productivo =

= Luego ya veré =

_= Bien =_

_= Lo sé, bro. __Y no __tienes que ponerte todo serio __por mí__. __Te amo,__ amigo, __soy tu__ compadre =_

_= Lo sabes __=  
_  
Arnold respiró profundamente de nuevo.

= Lo sé =

Hubo una pausa en el lado de Gerald. Arnold se tomó su tiempo para ver de nuevo el documento e imprimir un par de copias. Sabía que debía cambiar algunas habilidades y experiencias para adaptarlos a cada puesto o empresa a la que aplicara. Se sentía emocionado y no sabía por qué. Tal vez porque sabía que todo cambio era un recomienzo; un fresco inicio; y siendo el optimista que en el fondo seguía siendo él sabía que era una oportunidad; casi como empezar una nueva vida.

_ = ¿__Ya estás listo __para la gran fiesta__, __hombre? =  
_

Arnold hizo clic en el parpadeante cursor de nuevo.

= Sí =  
_  
__= ¿Qué llevarás puesto __para la ocasión__? __=  
_  
= Un traje negro =

_= Un esmoquin__, ¿verdad? =_

Arnold rodó los ojos

= Sí, un esmoquin. Todo negro. Un esmoquin con una franja de raso negro corriendo por el lado de los pantalones, corbata negra y zapatos negros formales. =

_ = ¿__Camisa blanca__? =__  
_  
= Por supuesto que es una camisa blanca. Nuevecita =

Arnold sonrió

= Aprendí del mejor =

Arnold recordó boda Gerald entonces; vaya que su amigo casi perdía su usual calma; lo que le hizo recordar a Phoebe. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por ella otra vez cuando otro mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

_ = ¡Exacto! __=  
_  
Gerald hizo una pausa

_= ¿Qué llevará tu __chica__, por cierto? =  
_

"Mmmm" Arnold cerró los ojos para pensar

= Un vestido azul... =

_= El azul es __el color favorito de __Phoebe =  
_

Gerald reveló. Arnold frunció el ceño con curiosidad... o confusión

_ = ¿A__zul cielo?__ ¿__Azul marino__? __... =  
_

= Azul Rey, creo = escribió

= ¿Y Phoebe? ... =

= ¿Su tono de azul favorito, quiero decir? =

_= A ella le encanta __toodo tipo de __azul__, amigo =  
_  
= Bien = Arnold frunció el ceño de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios estaban ellos hablando de colores favoritos de las chicas? se preguntó.

_= ¿Está Claire ahí ahora? =_ Gerald preguntó de nuevo

= No. Salió. Ella y Brenda fueron de compras; a comprar zapatos creo =

* * *

.

"¿Qué piensas de éstos?" Brenda extendió su pie hacia adelante, mostrando a Claire un zapato rosado.

"Creo que no van con tu vestido verde, Brenda." Se agachó para fijar la tira de su propio zapato "¿Qué piensas tú de éstos?" se puso de pie y caminó hacia el espejo.

"Creo que son perfectos" Brenda dijo con su voz poderosa "Mucho mejor que los de color nude que elegiste antes"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Vas a ser una total sensación con ellos y con tu vestido azul. Vas a deslumbrar ese pequeño camarón que es tu novio."

"No lo llames así" Claire sonrió al ver su imagen en el espejo. A ella realmente le gustaban esos zapatos. Ella nunca había tenido zapatos plateados. Siempre pensó que eran para mujeres sofisticadas, exitosas y ella nunca se sintió así. Pero este par era hermoso; tenía tiras que brillaban y eran impresionantes. Sabía que le venían de maravilla, por lo que decidió comprarlos sin importar nada.

"Creo que Arnold se va a poner celoso"

"Arnold no es celoso"

"Si él no lo es aún, probablemente se vuelva celoso entonces" Brenda dijo otra vez mientras se probaba un nuevo par; púrpura.

Claire negó con la cabeza. Por lo menos no escogió los plata que ella ya había elegido. Claire se sentó y miró sus hermosos zapatos una vez más antes de quitárselos.

"Él no es ese tipo de persona, Brenda, tú lo conoces"

"Bueno," Brenda tomó aire mientras se enderezaba a caminar con el nuevo par. "Tú eres muy bonita", afirmó. Claire frunció el ceño, volviéndose a verla "¿Qué pasa si conoces a alguien más en el baile?"

"No creo que..."

"Alguien que te vea en la multitud y decida que quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo, ¿eh?"

"Brenda, creo que estás dejándote llevar con todo este asunto." Claire inhaló "Vamos a ir sólo para encontrar un patrocinador..."

"Pero, ¿y qué tal si?" Brenda insistió.

"No lo sé. Me parece altamente improbable..."

"No. Nada es altamente improbable."

"Brenda... esto no es una película de Disney,"

"Lo sé." Brenda se sentó de nuevo y se quitó los zapatos de color púrpura.

"Creo que deberías tirarle a un color nude ... blanco ..." Claire cambió de tema y se mordió el labio "¿... tal vez rojo?"

"¿Rojo?" Brenda se volvió a verla.

"¿Por qué no? Las pelirrojas siempre usan verde."

"Rojo ..." Brenda se puso de pie y se acercó a las vitrinas de nuevo. Claire la siguió sin olvidarse de tomar los zapatos plateados con ella.

"Así que ..." Brenda comenzó de nuevo mientras miraba la variedad de zapatos en exhibición. "Me estaba preguntando ¿qué pasaría si encuentras un chico nuevo, eh? Quiero decir, ¿dejarías a Arnold si encuentras a otro hombre?"

"Yo no estoy buscando a otro hombre"

"Pero, ¿y si acaso?"

"¡Brenda!" Claire suspiró, "No creo que me llamaría la atención otro hombre mientras esté con Arnold"

"¿Mientras?" ella tomó un zapato rojo y la miró, pero Claire negó con la cabeza. No era el tipo de zapato formal que estaban buscando. "¿Qué significa eso?" Brenda continuó "Quiero decir, ¿te refieres a que Arnold no es el elegido? ¿No estás esperando a que te haga la pregunta?"

"¡No!" ella respondió inmediatamente.

"¿No?" Brenda volteó a verla con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"No." repitió ella, pero ahora con más calma "Lo que quise decir fue ... que no quiero forzar a Arnold a tomar una decisión. Todavía no estoy segura. Amo a Arnold y es un gran chico ..."

"¿... Pero?" Brenda había dejado de mirar las vitrinas y ahora estaba concentrada en ella.

"¡No hay ningún pero!"

"¿No hay ningún pero?" Brenda la embromó "Entonces ¿qué quisiste decir?"

"No lo sé, Brenda, ¿Está bien?" ella dijo, exasperándose.

"Bueno, bueno, está bien; que tus calzones no se hagan bola" la chica rubia sonrió abiertamente "Yo te entiendo." se volvió de nuevo

"Tal vez deberíamos buscar en otro lugar", dijo Claire. Ya se estaba cansando del cuestionamiento obsesivo sobre situaciones hipotéticas de Brenda. Se acercó a la caja a pagar su compra. En el mostrador encontró un par de zapatos de tiras color coral y se los mostró a su amiga quien se enamoró inmediatamente. Claire sonrió. La mirada en los ojos de Brenda no tenía precio.

* * *

.

_= Te lo digo yo, hombre! =  
_

Gerald continuó tratando de demostrar su punto. Como si él necesitara convencimiento

_= Es una bendición__. __¡Qué felicidad que tenga una amiga que la acompañe a ir de compras__! __=  
_  
= Dímelo a mí =

Arnold sonrió. Incluso cuando él no encontraba demasiado insoportable ir de compras con Claire, era agradable tener a alguien más que hiciera el trabajo.

= ¿Phoebe tiene un amiga para ir de compras? =

Preguntó ahora. Sabía que Gerald estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto en el televisor. ¿Eso significaba que estaba solo en casa?

_= Por supuesto que la __tiene__. __¿Y ya sabes __quién es__, no? =  
_  
No fue difícil para Arnold adivinar. Su hija, por supuesto.

= Minerva =

_= Sí__. __Minerva. =  
_

= ¿No es demasiado joven? =

_= Es __lo suficientemente mayor__, __Arnold__. Tú no __la conoces__. __Ella es una __Johansson__ hasta los __huesos. __Ella puede ser muy __tranquila y silenciosa__, __y __Phoebe __puede irs__e de compras __toda la tarde __con ella __sin ningún __problema__ =  
_  
= Es bueno saberlo. ¿Dónde están, por cierto? =

_= Adivina__...__ =  
_  
= ¿De compras? =

_= Así es.__ De compras__. __Empobreciendo a __su padre__. ¡__Hurra__!_ =

* * *

.

"Creo que son encantadores" la madre de la bebé de seis meses de edad se hizo hacia atrás para ver el pequeño zapato de color rosa en los pies de su bebé. "Así es, son preciosos", pidió al ayudante el zapato izquierdo mientras ella felizmente pensaba que con este par y el otro, el azul, se podían cubrir las necesidades para los próximos meses. Minerva podría necesitar también unas sandalias para el verano se acercaba, pero luego se decidió a esperar ya que la niña estaba creciendo demasiado rápido y dejaba la mayor parte de su ropa casi nueva. Aún podía esperar al próximo mes para decidir.

"Aquí tiene, señora" dijo el vendedor, ofreciendo la pareja.

Phoebe tomó el zapato y se lo puso en el pie del bebé con dificultad. Su niña era muy activa. Conseguir que estuviera quieta y tranquila era casi una tarea imposible. Ella se movía y se daba vueltas y una vez consiguiéndolo comenzaba a agitarse hasta el límite de sus capacidades.

"¡Minerva, por favor!" Phoebe le advirtió en voz baja pero con firmeza a la vez. Le puso el zapato y llamó su atención para que admirara sus nuevos y hermosos zapatos. "Mira. ¿Qué opinas? Son bastante lindos, ¿eh?"

Phoebe levantó la vista para mirarla. La niña se iba dando la vuelta y Phoebe esperaba que mirara sus pies, pero justo en ese momento no pudo evitar dejar salir un gruñido de disgusto al descubrir lo que mantenía a su hija tan ocupada con el estante que estaba enseguida de la fila de asientos. Entonces, su hija le extendió un modelito que por suerte no era de su tamaño. Era un pasmosamente impactante par de zapatos color dorado con púrpura que podrían muy apropiadamente ser llamados "Zapatos de Mujerzuela'.

"¡Diablos!"

Fue todo lo que la joven madre mitad japonesa, mitad noruega, mitad irlandesa y mitad americana pudo decir. ¡Diablos! Ya se imaginaba todo lo que se iba a reír su mejor amiga cuando se enterara que su hija heredó los gustos de Timberly.

* * *

_=Te digo amigo, mi niña no da problemas, es igualita a su padre=_

* * *

**No soy dueña de ****Hey****Arnold****!**

**No soy dueña de ****ninguna otra ****MR que ****se mencione ****aquí****.**

**Gracias por leer y ****dobles ****gracias ****a quienes dejan reviews****: José Ramiro, GRIMMM, nova por siempre, MarHelga, Viviigeraldine, Alexamili, MimichanMC****, Orkidea16**** y Gelygirl. Gracias de verdad. ****También quiero dar las ****gracias ****a ****los que marcan ****esta historia**** para seguirla o como ****favorita.**

**Esta traducción fue hecha en una hora. Mañana regreso a corregir errores gramaticales y de ortografía. Y palabras pegadas ¿Qué pasa con este editor?!  
**

**No sé ****ustedes, pero ****estos ****días de canícula ****están realmente afectándome a mí y a la mayoría de ****la gente que conozco****. ****Ha sido muy difícil poner éste**** (b****ueno, ****no**** é****ste ****pero sí el siguiente -****capítulo**** en forma****-****. ****Espero que ****el próximo ****capítulo ****esté aquí ****muy pronto. ****Este capítulo ****-el cinco-****será más largo ****y también donde ****el resto de los personajes originales (OC) ****serán ****finalmente**** presentados****. ****Entonces ****comenzará la verdadera acción****.**

**Espero verlos a ****todos pront y mantener****los ****como lectores. ****Que tengan una agradable semana.**

**17 de agosto 2014****.**


	5. C-Suite

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Cinco  
**

**C-Suite**

* * *

.

Estaba resultando difícil calcular multitudes. Teniendo en cuenta que había ochenta y cuatro organizaciones invitadas y considerando dos o tres invitados por organización, debía haber alrededor de doscientas personas presentes que provenían de organizaciones.

¿Cuántas empresas fueron convocadas? No se atrevía a adivinar. ¿Cien? ¿Doscientas? ¿Cuántas personas por empresa? ... ¿Cuántas empresas realmente enormes habría en el Centro? ¿Cincuenta? Doscientas? ¿Trescientas? ¿Mil? ...

Arnold exhaló. No tenía la menor idea. ¿Tal vez si intentaba contar pequeños grupos? ... Pequeños grupos... ¿Sería más fácil estimar de esta manera cuántas personas asistían a este Baile de Beneficencia que se llevaba a cabo en el Salón Isla Ellis de éste reconocido hotel?

* * *

.

Si alguien está pensando que se estaba aburriendo estaba muy equivocados. Había sido muy divertido entrar en la pieza y esperar casi una hora para que el Maestro de Ceremonias subiera al estrado y saludara al público; luego platicara de qué se trataba todo esto y finalmente explicara la mecánica del evento. Claire y Brenda se fueron con Jenna para saber quiénes serían sus potenciales patrocinadores. Arnold esperaba. Así, hacía un rato su entretenimiento había sido meterse detrás de las cortinas y observar la ciudad a sus pies. Era una hermosa vista.

Pero ahora estaba tocando la pared con su espalda, como papel tapiz, tomando un sorbo de su bebida y escaneando los alrededores con la intención de encontrar un pequeño grupo representativo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar uno; era perfecto, a unos veinte metros de él. Pero antes de comenzar a contar gente tomó una pausa para admirar a una hermosa chica en un vestido negro que pasaba por ahí. Era muy bonita, elegante, tenía más o menos su edad. Arnold suspiró. Al menos una cosa era segura. Este lugar estaba lleno de bellezas. Con algunas de ellas luciendo como modelos o actrices... Hablando de actrices y actores, pensó que había visto un actor famoso allá atrás, pero no estaba seguro.

Bueno, no más dilaciones, tomó aire. Hora de empezar a contar el pequeño grupo representativo: _Un- deux- trois- quatre- cinq- six- sept- ... huit ... neuf, dix- onze ..._ cuatro más y eran quince. Quince personas formaban un pequeño grupo. Un vistazo rápido alrededor le hizo contar alrededor de una docena de pequeños grupos como ese a la derecha. Casi la misma cantidad estaban en el centro y... mmm ... un montón un poco más grande a la izquierda. El lado izquierdo de la sala parecía el más popular, el más ruidoso, el más llamativo. En cualquier caso, eso daba ciento ochenta a su derecha, otros ciento ochenta al centro, más... mmm ... ¿doscientos cincuenta en la izquierda? Eso sumaba ...

.

"¡Así que ahí estás!" Claire llegó a su lado y tomó lugar a su derecha, mirando hacia el centro de la sala de la misma manera que él hacía. Le tomó la mano y se la apretó "¿Te estás aburriendo?" le preguntó ella.

"No", sonrió "¡Todo lo contrario! Me estoy divirtiendo mucho tratando de averiguar cuántas personas hay aquí ..." habló en voz alta para ser escuchado a través del ruido de la multitud.

"Entre seiscientos y setecientos" Claire exclamó con una carcajada.

"¿En serio?" Arnold se volvió hacia ella "¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Jenna te lo dijo?"

"Nop" ella chasqueó la lengua "Los conté," se volvió hacia él y agregó "Creo que usamos las mismas técnicas para no aburrirnos."

"¿Te estás aburriendo?" Arnold le preguntó entonces.

"Nop. De hecho, la hemos pasado muy bien," sonrió bellamente "Ya conocimos a dos posibles patrocinadores. Nos dijeron que van a ponerse en contacto con nosotros en el transcurso de la semana. Espero que consigamos algo" hizo una pausa "Hay una dama que está dando mil dólares a todo el que se lo pide, ¿sabes?" Claire sonrió de nuevo "No está permitido pero aun así... Bueno, todo lo que tuvimos que hacer fue decir hola y ya conseguimos dos mil."

"¡Felicitaciones!" Arnold dijo, inclinándose y besándola. "Ven, vamos a bailar"

Claire se rió y trató de resistirse diciendo que había muy pocas parejas bailando, pero no le hizo caso y se dirigió a la pista de baile.

"Ahora es cuando podemos bailar", dijo, poniendo la mano en su cintura y comenzando a bailar la lenta y agradable melodía. "No estás ocupada ahora" Ella finalmente suspiró y se dejó guiar "¿Cómo va todo, por cierto, aparte de los dos mil que ya tienes en la bolsa?" le preguntó.

"Bueno ... todavía tenemos que conocer tres patrocinadores más. Nos asignaron sólo cinco prospectos, como a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, hay algunas asociaciones que son 'favoritas', eso significa que tratarán de imponerse a sí mismas, por lo que debemos estar atentas..." explicó "Ah, y ¿sabes qué? Mueller y Three Stars Estates son nuestros. Creo que esta chica Jenna le debía algo realmente grande a Brenda porque Mueller es famoso por tener cierta debilidad por los niños y las escuelas, y por dar apoyos mensuales si se les demuestra que se sabe lo que se está haciendo." dijo emocionada "Y dicen que la bolsa Three Stars es de veinte mil. "

"Suena genial" Arnold exclamó sintiéndose feliz por ella "¿Qué onda con el otro?"

"Es una de esas nuevas empresas tecnológicas. Ellos practican caridad por su cuenta" frunció sus labios "… por lo que absorberían nuestro proyecto. Nos darían el crédito y todo, pero no sería lo mismo."

"Ya veo", Arnold asintió con entendimiento "Entonces, ¿qué sigue?"

"Tenemos que esperar a ser presentados, y luego, no sé, esforzarnos para... capturar ... su atención ... su favor." Arnold se dio cuenta de su vacilación.

"Todo va a salir bien. ¡Sólo mírate! La semana pasada tu sueño era conseguir dos docenas de anteojos para esos niños y ahora estás aquí. Nunca soñaste con tener una oportunidad como esta."

"Bueno..." ella exhaló.

"Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás."

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

Siguieron bailando y cuando la canción terminó, preguntó.

"¿Aún estás contenta de haber venido?"

Claire tomó aire profundamente y con vacilación, y luego lo miró a los ojos.

"Sí, lo estoy. Me siento optimista. Supongo que si no nos va bien..." se detuvo de repente, para agregar luego más efusivamente "¿Sabes? ¡Acabo de ver a Al Di Napoli, el actor! ¡Él estaba parado justo allí! ¡Incluso nos saludó! ¿Dónde más puedo ver al Di Napoli así de cerca e incluso saludarlo, eh?" dijo balanceándose ligeramente en los pies.

"¿Era él?" preguntó "Pensé que lo reconocía, pero no estaba seguro",

"¡Sí, era él! Ah, y Brenda dice que ella también vio a Barbra," se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, yo vi a este fulano de Las Noticias Matutinas, y a un tipo que se parecía a Anton Ego" Arnold se rió.

"¿Anton Ego?" ella preguntó de buen ánimo "Si los personajes de dibujos animados también cuentan, entonces tengo que decir que vi una Cruella."

"¡Dios mío!" Arnold respondió: "Bueno, si no conseguimos nada esta noche al menos podremos decir que la pasamos bien, y que conocimos a los ricos y famosos, ¿eh?"

"¡Oye! Asistimos al Baile del Año." estuvo de acuerdo.

"El Baile del Año, ¡eso es!" repitió mientras la hacía girar de nuevo.

* * *

.

Siguieron bailando un rato, observando y comentando lo que veían. Hablaron acerca de las expectativas; expectativas reales, concretas. Ya habían hablado de ello antes. No querían ser demasiado optimistas y pensar que todos sus sueños se harían realidad, pero querían obtener apoyo para ayudar al menos las escuelas del distrito. Esa fue la razón para venir aquí, después de todo, pero aun así sabían que no sería sencillo.

Hablaron de los invitados. Acerca de la diversidad de personas y parejas que había. Había muchos de hombres y mujeres que parecían importantes y poderosos. Había parejas jóvenes y mayores por igual. Y había parejas disímiles también: hombres de edad acompañados por mujeres más jóvenes; señoras mayores acompañadas por hombres jóvenes; y parejas formadas por personas del mismo sexo. Claire le contó que cuando comentó esto a Jenna, la chica mayor dijo que ella no juzgaba, que el amor era veleidoso y todo el mundo tenía derecho de encontrarlo a su manera. ¿Su filosofía? Cualquier cosa que te funcione.

Por último también cambiaron impresiones sobre el resto de las organizaciones presentes. Ellos los miraban con respeto; valoraban su existencia debido a que estas organizaciones prestaban ayuda, daban valor a la sociedad. Hacían un trabajo decoroso. Por eso no podían creer que había personas que parecían realmente necesitados, no por su aspecto sino por como actuaban. Tenían cierta mirada desesperada, ansiosa en sus ojos que los hacía parecer codiciosos; miraban al resto de los equipos como si fueran rivales.

"¡Dios mío!" Claire exclamó cuando le contó que una señora casi la empujó antes "Quiero decir, ¿cuál es su problema? ¿No estamos todos en el mismo equipo? Si uno de nosotros consigue padrino, toda la comunidad recibe beneficios."

"¡No me preguntes a mí!" Arnold resopló "Estoy tan sorprendido como tú" Se volvió hacia ella después de ver en ese justo momento a otra pareja mirarlos con desdén "No sé..." bajó la voz "Me pregunto si están celosos porque estoy bailando con la chica más hermosa de la fiesta "

"¡Ja!" Claire se burló, pero sonrió con orgullo; agradeciendo que las horas gastadas en su arreglo personal hubieran valido la pena. Llevaba un vestido sin tirantes azul que caía hasta sus tobillos. Se veía elegante y discreta, y Arnold estaba orgulloso de ella, sobre todo cuando se podía ver alrededor un montón de mujeres que llevan vestidos que consideraba poco apropiados para un Baile de Beneficencia; y no estaba hablando precisamente de gente de las asociaciones, sino de invitados ricos. "¿Te gusta?" preguntó ella señalando su vestido.

"Te ves hermosa esta noche", dijo besándola en la sien.

"¿Sólo esta noche?"

"Eres hermosa. Siempre. Y punto."

"Pero este lugar está lleno de chicas lindas. Para empezar, Brenda también se ve muy guapa esta noche"

"¡Vamos! ¿A quién está tratando de engañar?" Arnold se burló "¡Ni siquiera parece la misma Brenda de siempre!"

"Hey! ¡No negarás que luce linda!"

"Mmmm ..." Arnold vaciló "Se ve poco natural. A los hombres le gustan las chicas naturales."

"¡Sí, claro!" ahora ella soltó una carcajada "¡No a todos los hombres! Acabo de ver a una señora que es una monstruosidad, pero el hombre a su lado parecía tan orgulloso."

Arnold canturreó "¿Dinero?"

Ella lo ignoró y continuó.

"También vi otras que parecían un muestrario de cirugías plásticas. Todos ellas estaban muy bien acompañadas."

"Como dije antes. Dinero."

"Bueno, ¿a quién le importa? Después de todo, lo que en realidad te estaba diciendo es que hay una gran cantidad de chicas hermosas por aquí."

"Bueno..." Arnold se aclaró la garganta, sabiendo que algunas cosas no se podían negar, pero también sabiendo que no podía decirlas en voz alta si no quería problemas.

"Por ejemplo, hay un clon de Jessica Rabbit con el pelo negro en el otro lado de la sala."

"Lo sé. Ya la vi." Arnold soltó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

"¿Ya la viste?!" Claire arqueó una ceja

"¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?" tartamudeó "Su vestido... _brilla_."

"¿Su vestido brilla?!" ella lo miró mordaz. Arnold rodó los ojos. ¡Mujeres!

"¡Hey! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me volteara a otro lado?"

"¿De qué color era su vestido?" preguntó, persistente. Arnold gruñó. ¿Celos? ¿En serio?

"No lo sé... ¿Azul?" frunció el ceño fingiendo indiferencia. Por suerte fue capaz de detenerse antes de decir impulsivamente 'Rojo'.

"Mhmm," la chica se volvió al suelo, no muy convencida, pero luego sonrió y besó la punta de su nariz "Sólo quería saber si sólo la _viste _casualmente, o si la _VISTE- VISTE_. Y para tu información, su vestido era de color rojo. Sólo estaba molestándote, tontito!" sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

Arnold escondió su sonrisa, sorprendido de que a veces fuera tan fácil.

"¿En serio?" Pero cuando se inclinó para picotear sus labios, su estado de ánimo ya había cambiado.

"Al menos no era rosa..." murmuró, cáustica "Nunca lo habrías olvidado."

"¿Rosa ...?" Él frunció el ceño, confundido "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?! ¿En serio?! ¡Ahora resulta que ni te das cuenta!" se burló, pero luego se echó a reír tratando de ocultar el inicio de un arrebato. "Bueno, entonces permíteme señalártelo. Me refiero a todo ese extraño romance que siempre te traes con el rosa."

"¿Romance?" le preguntó. Claire dejó de bailar y se alejó. Arnold la siguió y una vez fuera de la pista de baile la tomó del brazo y le preguntó "¿Qué quieres decir con 'romance'?"

"¡Vamos Arnold! ¡Amas el rosa! Siempre estás localizando el color rosa a donde quiera que vas... siempre compras cosas rosas." y empezó a contar con los dedos "Nuestras cortinas y colchas son de color rosa. Tu equipo de oficina es básicamente rosa. El bote de basura es también rosa..."

Arnold se sorprendió al verla enojarse con tanta rapidez.

"¡Pero tú compraste todo!"

"¡Vamos! No empieces con que yo los compré!"

"¡Pero lo hiciste!"

"Bueno,... si lo hice, entonces lo hice por ti! Porque decías que te gustaban."

"Pero..." Arnold se detuvo. "¿Cómo iba yo a comprar rosa si no me gusta?"

"¡Mira, mejor no sigas!"

Arnold estaba a punto de replicar cuando cambió de opinión.

"Mira, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero me niego a empezar una pelea aquí"

"¡Muy bien! _'¿No sé de qué estás hablando?'_", repitió ella con desprecio, pero a pesar del veneno de sus palabras era obvio que también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para conseguir calmarse.

"Claire..."

"Lo que sea... Pero eso sí; no digas que no te lo advertí cuando lo veas. Rosa, quiero decir. Está todo por allá." entonces se marchó señalando hacia el lado izquierdo de la sala de baile.

* * *

.

Arnold se quedó solo una vez más. Muy bien, ya habían arreglado antes de que iba a ser llamado cuando lo necesitaran y eso había funcionado muy bien para él. Lo prefería de esta manera, de hecho. Pero haber sido dejado solo por causa de una inesperada pelea era injusto. Bueno, entendía que tal vez Claire estuviera demasiado estresada, pero ¿Por qué tenía él que pagar por ello?

Decidió que el estado de ánimo de Claire no iba a arruinar su noche. Tomó un trago que un camarero le ofreció y luego siguió caminando, hacia la izquierda, se mezcló con la gente, les sonrió a algunas chicas, pero principalmente se abrió paso a través del mar de gente. Había damas y caballeros por todas partes. Chicas vistiendo todo el espectro de colores, incluyendo rosa. ¿Cuál era el problema con el rosa? se preguntó. ¿Por qué tenía que admitir algo que ni siquiera era asunto suyo? No le gustaba el rosa. Estaba seguro de ello; se conocía bastante bien a sí mismo.

Sólo Dios sabía qué clase de bicho había mordido a Claire para que empezara a hablar de repente del rosa; para que lo sacara así de la nada. Resopló y sacudió la cabeza. Al ver que había llegado al final del salón estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando lo vio. Rosa. En el último pequeño grupo. Que no era tan pequeño, de hecho. Rosa. Todos sus pensamientos racionales lo abandonaron. Estiró el cuello para seguir viendo la imagen que estaba justo al frente.

Contra su mejor juicio, se acercó a ella. Casi no podía verla a través de todas esas personas. Pero tuvo la impresión de que ya la conocía; de que la había visto antes. Alta, rubia... le estaba dando la espalda, ella estaba hablando con la gente que la rodeaba y todos se rieron causando un alboroto. Después de que las risas cesaran, ella siguió hablando. Sus largos brazos desnudos se extendían al frente como si estuviera actuando. Su vestido le daba un aire como recién salida de un cuento de hadas. Una visión surrealista con una falda que parecía hecha de plumas. Su cabello llegaba poco más allá de los hombros y esa sonrisa...

¿Olga Pataki? ¿Era Olga Pataki la chica de rosa?

* * *

.

Arnold sacudió la cabeza, Claire tenía razón. Hizo un alto repentino, causando que alguien chocara contra su costado. Arnold se disculpó y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes girar los ojos para ver a la chica una vez más.

Así que Claire no estaba tan equivocada después de todo. Ese vestido tan innegablemente rosa había llamado fuertemente su atención. Parecía que su novia lo conocía mejor que él mismo. Arnold respiró hondo. Hasta donde recordaba Olga Pataki fue siempre una belleza: alta, rubia, alegre, bonita. Se sorprendió de que la reconociera tan rápido en una multitud cuando habían pasado años desde la última vez que la viera. Parecía diferente, pero estaba seguro de que era ella.

De pronto se arrepintió de haber regresado. Sintió el impulso de volver atrás y buscarla. No sólo tratar de volver a verla, sino buscarla, hablar con ella; preguntarle sobre su vida; sobre su familia. Ella solía ser una chica amable; siempre de tan buen humor y abierta a la conversación. Esperaba que siguiera siendo la misma; que a pesar de la compañía que ahora la rodeaba ella siguiera siendo la chica encantadora que conoció. Arnold se preguntó por Helga entonces. Helga solía ser bastante opuesta a su hermana. Helga era del tipo antisocial, cuando Olga fue siempre la imagen viva de la popularidad. ¿Sería que Olga sabía de su hermana? ¿Qué habría sido de su vida? No sabía por qué, pero cuando pensaba en ella solía imaginar que trabajaba en un barco; que pasaba las noches viendo la luna reflejándose en la superficie serena de las aguas color esmeralda del mar; con un cóctel en la mano; con un hombre bronceado a su lado.

Arnold negó con la cabeza otra vez. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ahora?! Era con Olga con quien esperaba hablar esta noche. Una reminiscencia de su pasado, de su ciudad, y punto. Resopló. Cuando comenzó la noche que nunca pensó que su mente lo haría viajar al pasado cuando quería con tanto empeño pensar en el futuro, en su nuevo trabajo. Quería sentirse libre ya. Se sentía optimista; había un nuevo objetivo en su vida. Había aceptado que no sería un trabajo perfecto, pero estaba listo para tratar de disfrutar la oportunidad; para sacar lo mejor de ella. Realmente sentía como si tuviera mucho para dar, sólo necesitaba algo medianamente agradable para darlo de muy buena gana.

* * *

.

Minutos más tarde Arnold terminó la bebida y estaba decidido que iba a hacer lo que siempre hacía. Disfrutar del evento; ayudar a Claire si era necesario, y encontrarse con Olga sólo si se presentaba la ocasión. No quería forzar las cosas. Observó una chica guapa que también lo estaba observando. Se permitió sonreír, pero se dio la vuelta cuando vio a la chica sonriendo de vuelta con coquetería. No estaba aquí para hacer una conquista; no era su estilo; nunca lo había sido. En consecuencia se pasó al otro lado de la sala de baile para poner distancia de por medio. Una explosión de risas llegó hasta él. Venía del grupo de Olga que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho. El resto de la gente los miraba también. Ellos formaban uno de los grupos más grandes que había visto esta noche. Mirando a través de la gente se dio cuenta de Olga era la que contaba el chiste de nuevo. Ella todavía le daba la espalda. Arnold había olvidado que Olga había sido actriz alguna vez. De hecho, incluso se había casado con un productor de cine que conoció cuando actuaba en obras Off Broadway.

Arnold se preguntó si el distinguido hombre a su lado era su marido en vista de que la mano del hombre se deslizó hasta su cintura una vez que terminó su acto. Arnold frunció el ceño. El hombre era obviamente mayor; tenía el cabello plateado, e incluso cuando Arnold no podía distinguir su rostro, era obvio a pesar de su porte casual y refinado que no era nada joven. Lanzando una última mirada a la chica de rosa finalmente abandonó el lugar.

* * *

.

"Jenna dijo diez minutos, Arnold. Realmente te queremos a nuestro lado en esta ocasión."

"No hay problema", dijo él "¿Dónde está Claire?"

"Está en el tocador." Brenda respondió "Diez minutos, Arnold. Voy a estar aquí cerca. No te nos pierdas, por favor."

"No lo haré."

Preguntándose si Claire todavía estaba enojada, Arnold se dirigió a esconderse detrás de las cortinas de nuevo. Se encontró con la Jessica Rabbit de Cabellos Negros a medio camino y tragó saliva. Era de una belleza impresionante. Contuvo el aliento cuando sus ojos de gato se detuvieron en él. Una simple mirada de su parte podría convertirte en su esclavo para siempre. Arnold suspiró profundamente. Afortunadamente sus ojos grises se detuvieron en él sólo por un segundo, salvándolo de purgar semejante condena. Ella siguió su camino sin volver a mirar atrás.

Dejando finalmente el sordo murmullo de la reunión atrás y sintiéndose a salvo de miradas indiscretas, Arnold apoyó la frente en el frío cristal y se volvió a ver las calles de nuevo; su mente volvió a sus expectativas sobre el futuro. Expectativas que eran optimistas y pesimistas al mismo tiempo. Ya había asistido a un par de entrevistas de trabajo y...

Su tren de pensamientos se perdió cuando escuchó el susurro de alguien acercándose a su secreto y desolado lugar. Giró sobre su eje para ver a través del lino de las cortinas dos siluetas que se detenían justo en frente de él. Contuvo la respiración cuando comenzaron lo que parecía ser una discusión.

_"'¡Es tan divertida!'"_ decía la dura y burlona voz de un hombre. A través de las oscuras cortinas Arnold apenas podía vislumbrar la forma oscura y elegante de un hombre con un traje bien cortado. Sus movimientos mostraban una furia apenas disimulada "¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

"No pude evitar reír. ¡Discúlpame si soy humana!" a pesar de su actitud calmada, Arnold se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba inquieta. Cuando miró con cuidado tratando de discernir su figura no pudo evitar parpadear dos veces. Su vestido brillaba.

"¿Humana?" él se burló. Luego tomó un aire como para obligarse a mantener la voz baja "Muy bien, ¡podría tratarse de un maldito payaso del entablado en lo que a mi concierne! ¡Tú ya lo sabías! ¡Ahora resulta que te has convertido en su fan número uno!"

"¿Qué querías? ¿Que gruñera y me quejara frente a todos ellos?"

"¿Que qué quería?! Dijiste que no era rival para ti. Dijiste que sabías exactamente qué hacer. ¿Y lo único que se te ocurrió fue esto?" señaló su cuerpo de arriba abajo con desprecio. "Él es un hombre inteligente, por el amor de Dios. Nunca caería por esto."

"Yo... yo creo lo contrario. Según mi experiencia, todos los hombres..." comenzó, pero el tipo la cortó.

"¡Cállate y escucha! Yo ya hice mi parte. Podrías haber estado feliz en casa, pero querías venir, ¿verdad?. Querías venir conmigo. Y yo acepté, pero lo hice con una sola condición, ¿recuerdas?" La chica asintió con cautela "Todo lo que pedí fue tu ayuda para tumbar a la encantadora señorita Pataki hasta el suelo. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era eclipsarla y tomar la atención de Henry y la de todos los demás sobre ti. Y tú dijiste... Por favor, repíteme lo que dijiste" El sujeto le pidió mascullando. Arnold contuvo el aliento. La grave voz del tipo parecía aún más peligrosa porque no estaba gritando. Se preguntó qué en clase de negocios la chica estaba implicada. Y también se preguntó qué tenía que ver Olga Pataki con todo esto.

"Te dije que lo haría." Ella contestó en un murmullo.

"No. Dijiste que era 'pan comido'. ¡Dijiste que era un _puto_ pan comido y _yo te creí!_"

"Mira, creo que..." su voz tembló

"¿A quién demonios le importa lo que crees?!" él la interrumpió de nuevo, pero la chica continuó con valentía.

"Creo que deberías calmarte porque..." Él la miró con evidente disgusto, desafiándola a seguir "... porque..." ella respiró "... porque ¿cuál es el punto de esto? Todo el mundo va a darse cuenta de que..."

Él se burló.

"¿Todo el mundo va a darse cuenta de qué? ¿De lo que pretendo? ¿De lo que siento por ella?" resopló de nuevo y la tomó de la barbilla para decir con voz suave, muy baja "Cariño... todo el mundo lo sabe ya. Todo el mundo sabe que la quiero fuera de mi puto juego." la soltó entonces "Y tú, querida, ibas a ser mi aliada, pero me has decepcionado, y ahora tengo que dejarte ir."

"Dick..."

"Vete a casa."

"Todavía puedo tratar..."

"¿Qué parte de irte a casa no entiendes?" se dio la vuelta dejándola ahí.

"Está... está bien. Te esperaré en casa"

"¿En mi casa?" él se volvió "No, no, no. No en mi casa. Tengo planes para esta noche y tú no formas parte de ellos."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que has oído. Sólo vete ya, Eva."

"¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?" él la miró de nuevo con una expresión despectiva.

"¿Rompiendo?"

"¿Sabes que podría estar con cualquiera esta noche? ¡Cualquier hombre mataría para estar conmigo! Pero yo te elegí a ti."

"Entonces debiste haber elegido mejor."

La chica se arrojó sobre él. El tipo era muy alto y se la quitó de encima con facilidad.

"¡Contrólate, por el amor de Dios!"

"¡Eres un maldito!"

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Maldito es mi segundo nombre. Pensé que ya lo sabías." Se sacudió la chaqueta y acomodó sus hombros. "Desaparece." Y con esto se marchó.

* * *

.

"¡Hey chicos! ¿Están listos?" Jenna llegó hasta ellos y los instó a moverse "Llegó la hora de conocer a los Muellers." Y antes de que Arnold lo supiera ya estaban de pie delante de dos hombres que parecían estar familiarizados con Jenna. Ella los saludó y agradeció su asistencia en nombre de la municipalidad; después presentó a Arnold, Brenda y Claire como una organización que apoyaba a los niños y a la educación. Arnold tenía que admitir que había mucho trabajo profesional detrás de la actitud relajada y sociable de la chica.

Cuando se volvió hacia los hombres, Arnold se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos era el hombre mayor que había visto acompañado por Olga Pataki. Arnold miró discretamente en torno en busca de la chica, pero no estaba allí; estaba sólo un segundo hombre que escuchaba a Jenna. Arnold estrechó la mano del hombre más joven primero. David McMahon era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que los miraba con amabilidad, la misma actitud que había visto en la mayoría de los presentes. Luego se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba siendo presentado como Henry Mueller. Arnold le estrechó la mano con firmeza y le dedicó una sonrisa cordial. Así que, finalmente, había una cara para ponerle al nombre. Este era el poderoso Henry Mueller, Presidente y CEO de Mueller Enterprises. La sonrisa de Mr. Mueller era amable; y una vez que Jenna los dejó él los miró con cortesía y atención.

Así que esta era la ocasión; finalmente la oportunidad de conseguir un verdadero y fuerte patrocinador. Arnold se volvió hacia las chicas, pero no esperaba lo que encontró. No podía creer lo que veía. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Brenda se quedó sin habla; mirando al hombre de cabello plateado frente a ella con fascinación. Henry Mueller le dirigió una mirada curiosa y volvió su atención a Claire. Claire no había enmudecido, pero era evidente que la condición de su amiga la estaba afectando. Arnold decidió entrar al quite. Interrumpió a Claire cuando estaba repitiendo la misma frase por tercera vez.

"Estamos conscientes de la estrechez de nuestras circunstancias. Sabemos que nuestro alcance es aún pequeño .." Arnold hizo una pausa cuando los dos hombres, el Sr. Mueller y el Sr. McMahon, centraron su atención en él. "Sabemos también que nuestras acciones no van a significar el gran cambio en el mundo, pero estamos contentos con las vidas que estamos cambiando. Cada vida que tocamos es importante. Cada vida individual cuenta y sabemos que ese chico específico, esa chica o adolescente es importante; sus vidas han cambiado y eso hace que valga la pena. Ayudamos a hacer la diferencia, y es por eso que elegimos ayudar estudiantes, ya que aún son jóvenes y todavía tienen una oportunidad "...

Arnold se volvió para ver a Claire, que parecía se había superado su nerviosismo y se veía más firme cuando retomó su discurso. Brenda era una causa perdida. Todavía se veía con adoración a los hombres, la especie de príncipes azules que se encontraban delante de ella. Arnold se dio cuenta de que ambos le lanzaban miradas curiosas de vez en cuando, como si se preguntaran qué diablos estaba mal con ella.

El chico rubio ayudó a Claire a hablar acerca de su experiencia cuando vio a la Jessica Rabbit de Cabellos Negros, alias Eva, acercarse. Ella se detuvo al lado de Henry y lo tomó del brazo con familiaridad. Le parecía a Arnold que la chica había decidido complacer a Dick. El hombre con el pelo de plata parecía incómodo, pero no dijo nada. Henry les estaba prestando atención y les hizo un par de preguntas. Al hacer esto, tocó ligeramente el hombro de Arnold, lo que obligó a Eva a dejarlo ir. Para Arnold resultaba difícil admitir ante ellos que tenían poca experiencia pero Claire dejó claro que tenían toda la determinación para conseguir sus metas y hacerlo correctamente.

Un par de minutos pasaron mientras terminaban su discurso, esperando dar una buena impresión, cuando el Sr. McMahon habló. Él estaba comentando que admiraba sus esfuerzos y entendía su situación cuando la atención Arnold se extravió. Oyó voces acercarse. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que dos chicas se unían al grupo. Una chica con el pelo castaño y ojos inteligentes que se paró frente a él, forzando a Eva a acercarse a David. La otra persona estaba vestida de rosa y se quedó un poco más atrás, a la derecha de Henry. Arnold se dio cuenta que se estaba poniendo nervioso y no le gustaba. No quería convertirse en otra Brenda.

_"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"_

El discurso de McMahon acerca de que no tomarían una decisión justo en este momento perdió importancia cuando escuchó el inquisitivo susurro de Mr. Mueller. Fue seguido por una risa sensual y una ronca voz que respondió. A Arnold se le secó la boca.

_"Para que me echaras de menos,"_ un ronroneo siguió a la respuesta. Henry respondió algo que Arnold no entendió y ella se echó a reír de nuevo. Pero luego añadió en un tono de voz normal, pero que seguía siendo bajo "Sólo bromeaba. La verdad es que nos encontramos a Ron-Ron en el tocador. ¿Sabes que la gente de Vogue está tomando fotos y haciendo entrevistas allí? ¡Gosh! ¡Habrase visto! ¿Qué escucharemos luego? ¿Que harán...?"

"¿Te refieres a Vogue, la revista?" Eva preguntó bruscamente, interrumpiendo momentáneamente a David McMahon y moviéndose de su lugar. Arnold aprovechó la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a la chica de rosa, pero ella estaba siendo bloqueada por Eva. Aun así, podía decir que sus suposiciones eran correctas; se trataba de Olga Pataki. Arnold no sabía por qué la mera visión de ella hizo que sus rodillas se convirtieran en gelatina. En ese momento se dio cuenta de los ojos de Henry estaban sobre él y se preguntó si su afán de hablar con la chica de rosa era tan obvio. Rápidamente se volvió hacia David en el momento en que el tipo comenzó a hablar de nuevo. El hombre a cargo del Departamento de Asistencia Social estaba tomando una tarjeta de negocios de Claire y se disculpaba porque se le habían acabado sus propias tarjetas. Les estaba asegurado que les llamaría en el transcurso de la próxima semana, cuando la chica rubia habló, burlándose del hombre con el pelo oscuro.

"No puedo creer que te quedaras sin tarjetas otra vez, Dave. ¡Qué vergüenza!" fingió decepción, y dio un paso adelante para ofrecerle un par de tarjetas en blanco. Luego añadió: "¿Necesitas una pluma también?"

Ella y la chica de pelo castaño intercambiaron sonrisas burlonas.

"¿Tu famosa pluma morada? No, no te preocupes, aquí tengo la mía." David dejó escapar una risita, aceptando que acababa de ser expuesto. A continuación, procedió a escribir lo que Arnold supuso era su número teléfonico. "Pero muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, Helga, tú siempre tan atenta."

_'¿Helga?'_

Arnold se volvió tan rápido que su cuello se quejó. Su corazón se detuvo. Allí estaba ella. Helga Pataki de pie frente a él con esa muy conocida mueca burlona adornado sus labios rosados. No se dio cuenta cuando el Sr. McMahon extendió a Claire la tarjeta, o cuando empezaron a darles las gracias, o a despedirse, en todo caso. No notó la mirada de advertencia de Claire tampoco. Pero de lo que él sí se dio cuenta de hecho fue de la mano de Henry descansando en la parte baja de su espalda, y de que Eva ya no estaba allí. También se dio cuenta que no oyó la primera vez que Claire llamó su nombre, debido seguramente a que el fuerte golpeteo de su propio corazón lo ensordecía, pero esto funcionó para todo el grupo se volviera a verlo.

Arnold parpadeó, antes de darse cuenta Dave le estrechaba la mano y le daba las gracias. Henry Mueller lo despidió con otro apretón y con un movimiento de cabeza, diciendo que deseaba lo mejor para su equipo, mientras que las recién llegadas saludaban a Brenda y Claire. Arnold contuvo su respiración cuando se volvió hacia Helga._ ¡Por el amor de Dios, ésta era Helga! ¡Esta bellísima mujer frente a él era la vieja y conocida Helga Pataki!_ Extendió la mano hacia ella, cuando de repente se vio rodeado por su calidez y su suave fragancia.

"¡Arnold!" el abrazo fue fuerte pero rápido "¡No puedo creer que seas tú, Arnold Shortman!" luego se volvió hacia Henry y le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante "Fuimos juntos a la escuela -. _¡Oh, Dios - Hace tanto tiempo!"_ exhaló "¡Estuve tan enamorada de él cuando era niña!"

.

* * *

**Sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Tal vez podrían inspirarme a actualizar más rápido. Un agradecimiento especial a MarHelga, Viviigeraldine, José Ramiro, Amelie, MimichanMC, Nova por siempre y GRIMMM, y en general a todos los que lean esto.**

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold! No soy dueña de Al Di Napoli, Anton Ego, Cruella, Jessica Rabbit, Vogue o cualquier otra Marca Registrada. Están aquí sólo para dar color a la historia. Sólo poseo esta historia y los Personajes Originales.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Una disculpa porque hubo apagón anoche y no pude avanzar gran cosa en la traducción. Publiqué la versión en inglés desde mi celular.**

**25 de agosto 2014.**


	6. Dicen que Dicen

**Cohete a ****la Luna****  
****Capítulo Seis****  
****Dicen que Dicen**

* * *

**.**

"¡Buenos días, solecito!"

El primer indicio del amanecer de un nuevo día fue la cantarina voz de Claire y el contacto húmedo de sus labios. Arnold se quejó aclarándose la garganta, un poco incómodo a causa del posible mal aliento matinal, y luego parpadeó varias veces por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas. La sintió moverse en la cama hasta poner todo su peso sobre él.

Arnold finalmente abrió los ojos para ver sus ojos castaños justo en frente de los suyos. "¿Dormiste bien?"

Ella estaba de muy buen humor hoy. Sus ojos chispeaban.

"Grandioso..." Arnold se aclaró la garganta otra vez; luego le dio un rápido beso en los labios y ella soltó una suave risa, levantándose de la cama. Él estiró su brazo para alcanzar su mano "Dormí como un tronco. ¿Qué tal tú?"

"¡Maravillosamente!" regresó de nuevo y se inclinó sobre él. "¡Guau, Tigre! ¡Anoche estuviste impresionante!"

"¿Yo?" Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente. La atrajo hacia sí "Pensé que habías sido tú" Ella se rió de nuevo y volvió para darle un beso apasionado.

"¿Quieres almorzar?" preguntó cuando finalmente lo dejó ir.

"No lo sé. ¿Qué hora es?"

"Las siete y... algo. Todavía tienes tiempo. ¡Pero date prisa! No quieres llegar tarde a tu último día en el trabajo, ¿verdad?" se enderezó y salió de la habitación. "Huevos, tocino y café estarán listos en quince minutos. ¡No nos hagas esperar!" gritó desde la cocina. Arnold arrojó las mantas a un lado y corrió al baño.

* * *

. . .

Cuando se metió bajo el agua, recuerdos completos de la noche anterior llenaron su mente. Abrió los ojos bajo la ducha. ¡Dios! ¡Fue algo salvaje! Habían hecho el amor como animales. Se habría sonrojado si sus mejillas no estuvieran ya enrojecidas debido al agua caliente. Claire y él nunca habían sido tan apasionados; ni siquiera en las primeras etapas de su relación. Ayer por la noche no parecían ser ellos mismos.

Arnold tarareó una vieja melodía mientras extendía sus músculos bajo la ducha, disfrutando de la sensación del agua cayendo sobre su piel. Exhaló. Nunca pensó que la noche del Baile terminaría así. De hecho, había pensado que una vez volviendo a casa tendría que lidiar con una muy celosa y enojada Claire debido a todo lo que había transpirado en el día, y sobre todo después de la desfachatada declaración de Helga. Pero para su sorpresa los últimos minutos que pasaron con los Muellers fueron un delirante frenesí de acontecimientos que terminaron dándole un resultado completamente diferente.

* * *

. . .

Recordaba que su cabeza era todavía una maraña de confusiones debido a la sorpresa de encontrarse con Helga tan inesperadamente; que ella estuviera delante de él riendo tan abiertamente mientras hablaba con sus amigos y respondía a un comentario hecho por Dave donde se burlaba de ella por haber sido alguna vez una niña romántica y sentimental -parecía que era un comportamiento habitual entre estos dos el molestarse el uno al otro- cuando de repente una vieja canción de Dino Spumoni comenzó a sonar y Henry se la llevó a la pista de baile. Helga apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse con un rápido movimiento de su mano antes de seguirlo; esa gran sonrisa que lucía nunca dejó sus labios. Arnold mantuvo su vista en ellos mientras comenzaban a balancearse al ritmo de la música. No sabía cómo sentirse. Todavía estaba anonadado porque acababa de ver a no otra que a Helga Pataki: y estaba apenas dándose cuenta de que no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle nada más que 'Hola Helga'.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¿Habla en serio?!" En ese momento fue cuando la excitada voz de Claire llamó su atención. "¿Qué le parece el próximo viernes?"

"¿El próximo viernes? ¿Estás segura?" Dave había levantado las cejas, sorprendido. "Mira que me refiero a un trabajo completo de verdad. Queremos ver algo más que meros planes. Necesitamos ver alcances, costos, recursos humanos involucrados, cantidad de gente que planeas alcanzar en el corto plazo, sobre ese presupuesto. Toma todo el tiempo que consideres necesario para prepararlo". Él terminó su parte.

"No hay necesidad." Pero la emoción de Claire era tenaz "Tenemos casi todo listo. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es, digamos, actualizar nuestra información y adaptar los números al nuevo presupuesto. Luego tomar decisiones sobre lo que se queda y lo que se va. Creo que va a estar listo para el próximo viernes. "

"¿Estás segura?"

Arnold parpadeó dos veces. ¿Qué diablos acababa de suceder? ¿Acaso no acababa Dave de decir que no tomaría una decisión aquí? ¿De qué más se perdió?

Se dio cuenta de que Brenda estaba ahora a su lado, observando con la misma confusión el intercambio entre Claire y Dave, y, también, como él mismo, lanzando miradas a la pareja que despreocupadamente presumía sus habilidades en la pista de baile.

Arnold se volvió hacia su novia cuyo espíritu se había elevado en los últimos minutos. Luego dio un paso adelante y se dio cuenta de la chica de pelo oscuro quien había llegado con Helga antes todavía estaba allí. Ahora que pudo verla de cerca se dio cuenta de que era mayor que inicialmente pensó. Ella debía estar en sus treinta y tantos, o incluso tal vez llegara ya a los cuarenta. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa, y parecía que estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien más llamó su atención y la hizo darse la vuelta.

Un tipo alto que parecía un villano recién salido de una película de James Bond se acercó a ellos y se detuvo a su lado.

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" preguntó.

Arnold reconoció inmediatamente la voz. Observó al hombre de aspecto rudo que estaba de pie casi en frente de él. Extremadamente descortés, el tipo ni siquiera miró hacia ellos; toda su atención estaba fija en ella. La mujer se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor.

"Supongo que fueron a hacerse cargo de sus asuntos," luego se volvió para verlo, y añadió "Henry y Helga están en la pista de baile."

El chico levantó la vista y le lanzó una mirada de fastidio a la disímil pareja.

"Espero que él no termine con un ataque al corazón," se burló; luego le echó una mirada desinteresada a Arnold y las chicas.

"¡No seas así!" su compañera se quejó. "Déjalos que se diviertan un poco. Se lo merecen; sobre todo después de esta semana que acaban de pasar."

"¡Hey!" él protestó "¡Yo también estuve allí!"

"Sí, sí, también estuviste allí, ¿y qué?" ella agitó la mano con languidez "Todos sabemos que tú no acostumbras relajarte y disfrutar un poco."

"¿Relajarme?" Él se mofó "¿Cómo? ¿Haciendo el ridículo como tío Henry?"

La chica de pelo oscuro sacudió la cabeza y suspiró con cansancio.

"Dick... Dick ... No todo lo que sucede en este mundo tiene que ver contigo."

El tipo suspiró y echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Lo que sea," luego se dio la vuelta para ver en torno.

"¿Buscas a tu chica?" preguntó la mujer, ocultando una sonrisa. "Fue a los baños para retocar su... eh... _maquillaje_, creo."

"¿Todavía está por aquí?" él levantó sus cejas.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" preguntó ella con interés.

"Pensé que le dolía la cabeza," se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Arnold frunció el ceño.

"¡Awww!" la chica no ocultó su sonrisa burlona en esta ocasión "¿Mala suerte otra vez?"

Dick dibujó una sonrisa torcida. "¡Ya quisieras!" luego se echó a reír con un sorpresivamente mejorado estado de ánimo "¿Qué hay de ti, Deb?" miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros otra vez "Vamos a hacer el ridículo un poco. David, ¿me prestas a tu chica?"

La chica llamada Deb pareció sorprendida, mientras David se volvió para mirarlo.

"Mientras yo pueda pedir prestada la tuya también," respondió el hombre.

"Ella es un agente libre", contestó mientras guiaba a Deb a la pista de baile "Deberías hacer el intento antes de que alguien más te la gane."

David sonrió al observarlos irse y, a continuación, se volvió resueltamente hacia Claire para establecer finalmente una cita. El próximo viernes. A las tres p.m.

Arnold suponía que Claire no tenía idea de todo lo que acababa de suceder, pero no podía estar más contenta.

* * *

. . .

Arnold dejó la ducha y se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos y entró a la cocina que olía delicioso. Según lo prometido, café, huevos y tocino estaban esperándolo. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía tanta hambre, pero de nuevo, no es que fuera tan sorprendente después de la noche que acababan de tener. Claire se sentó a su lado y empezó a contarle sus planes para el día, mientras también comía de su propio plato. Ella tenía el día libre; lo había pedido con antelación, lo que resultó ser una decisión acertada.

"Hay algo que no entiendo," Arnold la interrumpió mientras ella seguía hablando alegremente "¿Dave en realidad prometió su ayuda?" hizo una pausa "¿O sólo dijo 'tal vez'?"

"Bueno ..." Claire se detuvo "Dijo que nos ayudarían; como si fuera un hecho. Incluso dejó en claro que tendríamos que trabajar muy duro.".

"Bien ..." Arnold asintió mientras tragaba un bocado, pero luego volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido. "Pero ¿por qué?" dejó el tenedor a un lado y se volvió hacia ella "¿Por qué cambió de opinión cuando dijo que no daría una respuesta de inmediato?"

"No lo sé, Arnold" ella también dejó su tenedor a un lado "Tú también estabas allí."

"Pero todo pasó en un segundo. ¡No me di cuenta de nada!"

"Por supuesto que no te diste cuenta de nada. ¡¿Cómo podías haberlo hecho?!" Dijo con voz tensa, pero se recompuso casi de inmediato "¡Estabas viendo tan embobadamente a tu ex novia que me sorprende que Henry Mueller no te haya dado un puñetazo en la boca!"

"Eso no es ..." Arnold se contuvo, a continuación, armándose de paciencia y con la intención de parar en seco cualquier posible sospecha, añadió. "... cierto. Ella nunca fue mi novia. ¡Nos dejamos de ver cuando teníamos catorce años, por el amor de Dios!"

"Estoy bromeando, ¿no lo entiendes?" respondió con rigidez "Y sólo te digo esto porque, al igual que sus amigos, Brenda no va a dejarte salir vivo de esto." Claire sonrió. Arnold estaba a punto de decirle que no le parecía nada gracioso cuando de repente exclamó. "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Dijiste catorce?" Claire lo miró con incredulidad "¿En serio? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué no parecías reconocerla!"

Arnold suspiró, feliz de que ella no se lo tomara por el lado equivocado, y sorprendido a la vez, de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que no había reconocido a Helga Pataki de inmediato.

"No, yo..." Hizo una pausa "bueno... en realidad la vi hace unos años, en la boda de Phoebe y Gerald, ¿recuerdas? Pero en esa ocasión hablé con ella tan sólo unos minutos." Explicó a la vez que se encogía de hombros; y luego se tocó la nariz con el dedo índice "Creo que se operó la nariz o algo así. Se ve muy diferente."

"¿En serio? ¿No era tan bonita en ese entonces?"

"No," Arnold negó con la cabeza, "Ella era esta torpe y desgarbada chica, ¿sabes? Medio marimacha..."

Claire miró hacia adelante, como si estuviera pensando. Luego le preguntó.

"¿Crees que estén juntos?" titubeó. "Quiero decir ella y Henry. Me parece demasiado viejo para ella. Podría ser su padre."

Arnold se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

"No traía ningún anillo por lo menos."

"¿No?" Claire negó con la cabeza. Arnold añadió a continuación, "No lo sé, pero supongo que la edad no tiene nada que ver con esto. Si no pregúntale a Brenda. Estoy seguro de que saldría con Henry, no le pondría ningún pero."

"¡Hey!" Claire se burló "No sólo Brenda. La mayoría de las chicas saldrían con él."

"¿También tú?"

"Bueno..." su sexys labios se curvaron en una sonrisa extraña. "Podrá ser aún muy guapo, pero es muy viejo para mi gusto." Tomó un sorbo de su café "Pero ¿por qué diablos saldría yo con él cuando estoy contigo; el chico más guapo de alrededor?" le tocó la nariz con su tenedor y sonrió.

"No lo sé ... ¿Porque es rico?" Arnold sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella.

Claire rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo.

"¿Quieres decir que crees que ella está con él sólo porque es rico?" preguntó después de un rato "... ¿O estás también suponiendo que... que ella es… una acompañante... o algo así?" soltó con mucho cuidado, como temiendo su reacción.

A Arnold le hubiera gustado responderle '¡_Por supuesto que no lo __es!_' de inmediato. Pero tenía que admitir que no sabía nada acerca de la Helga de hoy en día, y, que, aunque sólo lo reconocería a regañadientes, la idea ya había llegado a su mente. La noche de anoche él había presenciado algunas cosas extrañas que le habían abierto los ojos a la realidad de la gente de clase alta que habitaba la ciudad. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta adecuada a su pregunta, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Claire fue a ver quién era mientras Arnold puso su plato en el fregadero y se sirvió otra taza de café.

"¡Hey!"

Arnold casi se atragantó al ver Brenda entrar a la cocina todavía vestida con su vestido largo, y con los zapatos colgando de su mano. La rubia tomó asiento y dejó los zapatos al pie de la mesa. Se veía muy cansada, pero al menos tenía la cara sin todo ese maquillaje de la noche anterior.

"Hey!" Arnold respondió a su peculiar saludo. "Estaba a punto de preguntarte acerca del baile, pero creo que la noche aún no ha terminado para ti, ¿eh?"

"¡Si tan sólo supieras!" Brenda dejó escapar una cansada burla "Me quedé con Jenna y sus amigos. ¿Sabes a qué hora esas personas terminaron su trabajo?" como de costumbre, ella no esperó por sus deducciones "¡A las tres y media de la madrugada! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Tres y media de la madrugada! Pobres chicos, ¡Vaya trabajo que tienen! Por suerte, parece que a pesar de la desorganización inicial, el Baile terminó siendo un éxito. Esperan repetirlo el año que viene ".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Claire.

"Eso es muy bueno de escuchar... supongo" Arnold dejó escapar.

"Muchos compromisos se hicieron anoche. ¿Y sabes qué? No fuimos los únicos que consiguieron un patrocinador." Brenda se detuvo para tomar un sorbo del café que Claire le ofreció y luego añadió. "Hubo varios; creo que me dijeron que hubo unos diez. Pero nosotros fuimos los más jóvenes y los más novatos. ¿Qué tal, eh?" hizo un gesto de triunfo y siguió "Jenna dijo que no podía creerlo. Estaba muy feliz por nosotros. También dijo que tenía la sospecha de que los Mueller no iban a cooperar; que asistieron sólo porque no pudieron negarse. Porque, deben ustedes saber, corre el rumor de que Henry Mueller quiere crear su propia fundación, pero resultó ser sólo eso, rumores ".

"Bueno, estoy feliz de que fueran sólo rumores al final." Claire dijo mientras llevaba su plato al fregadero. "¡Y si queremos ver ese el apoyo necesitamos ponernos a trabajar de inmediato!"

"¡Por Dios!" Brenda se quejó "¡Dame un poco de descanso, chica! ¡Acabo de salir de con Jenna!"

"¡Bien, bien!" Claire se rió; parecía que ni siquiera las quejas de su mejor amiga iban a estropear su estado de ánimo. "Puedes tirarte en el sofá mientras yo hago algunas llamadas, arreglo algunas citas ..."

"Eso suena muy bien." Brenda murmuró mientras se volvía para verlo "Espero que no te importe, Arnold"

"No, en absoluto. '_Mi casa __es tu casa'_, amiga." Dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a cambiarse. "Además, hoy voy a estar fuera hasta tarde." Esta noche iba a festejar en una bar, una fiesta de despedida organizada por sus amigos.

"¿Por qué te fuiste hasta ahora de con Jenna, por cierto?" Claire le preguntó a su amiga.

"¡Oh, chica!" Brenda gritó "Había tantas- tantísimas cosas de qué hablar. ¡Vaya que hubo algunas _PERSONALIDADES_ ayer por la noche en la fiesta, ¿eh? ¡Fue la noche más interesante que he vivido! ¡En serio!"

"Parece que conociste algunos Príncipes Azules, ¿eh?" Arnold se burló de ella al recordar su reacción al Sr. Mueller; y se preguntaba si también había reaccionado de esa manera ante otros hombres.

"¡¿Y tú me lo dices?! ¡Vaya hombres guapos que hay por allá, ¿eh ?! Pero eso no es nada comparado con todo el drama que hay detrás de ellos. Si sólo supieras de lo que me acabo de enterar! ¡El Centro está que arde, mis amigos!"

"¿En serio?" Claire se sentó de nuevo y miró ansiosamente a su amiga "¿Chisme?" levantó sus cejas "¡Por favor, dime que tienes chisme fresco y jugoso para mí!"

"¡Chisme fresco y sangriento, diría yo!" Brenda dejó escapar una risa entre histérica y nerviosa. Arnold frunció el ceño al ver a Claire frotándose las manos y riendo excitadamente. No lo podía creer

"¡Chicas!" las regañó y se dirigió al dormitorio.

"¡No tan rápido, Arnoldini!" Las palabras de Brenda lo detuvieron. Le hizo recordar ese viejo nombre que se había puesto a sí mismo hacía mucho tiempo. "Tengo cierta información que podría ser interesante para ti."

"¿Para mí?" se dio la vuelta.

"Sí, para ti." Lo miró fijamente, lo que hizo a Arnold rodar sus ojos. "Resulta que tuvimos esta oportunidad gracias a ti, pero me supongo que ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?" ella no dejó de mirarlo con fijeza en todo ese tiempo. "¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?"

"¿Gracias a mí? ¿Por qué?" preguntó llanamente en vista de que la chica no retrocedía a pesar de que él la estaba enfrentando.

"Por tu ex-novia," contestó rotundamente.

"Novia... bien" exhaló, volviéndose a Claire quien tenía esa pequeña sonrisa de 'Te lo dije' en sus labios.

"O tal vez debido a Henry... ¿Sabes que Helga Pataki -_ese __es su __nombre_-" Brenda le informó a Claire "... se ha convertido en el mayor peligro para la estabilidad de Mueller Enterprises?"

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" le preguntó Claire.

"Estoy hablando de los Muellers..."

"Está bien... te sigo..." Claire anunció.

"¿Es este es el chisme del que estaban hablando?" Arnold la interrumpió "Porque si es así, creo que paso."

"No puedes simplemente pasar, Arnold" Claire lo detuvo "David nos espera este viernes. Dijo que los tres. Estás incluido."

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Brenda se volvió también hacia ella y luego hacia Arnold. "¿Acaso Dave te pidió específicamente que Arnold estuviera allí?"

Claire frunció el ceño y luego asintió. "¿Por qué?" le preguntó ahora a Brenda.

"Por qué, también me lo pregunto…" Brenda se puso meditativa.

"¿Qué tiene esto que ver con nada?" Preguntó Arnold. Brenda estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más a Claire pero Arnold le insistió. "¿Por qué tenemos que saber algo sobre los Muellers... y sobre Helga?"

Brenda parecía muy molesta por la interrupción, pero luego se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y comenzó a hablar, de todos modos.

"Yo ..." se detuvo _"¡Mira __que sabes cómo __echar a perder __un __chisme __perfecto__, __Arnold__! __ ¿Ves? y__a ni sé cómo empezar__ de nuevo!__...__"_ ella resopló "… vamos a ver ..." entonces se tomó su tiempo para seguir "ya ambos saben que Mueller es una empresa familiar, ¿verdad? Fundada por su abuelo, quien la fundó hace como cien años; empezó como una tienda de muebles o algo así, quien luego la pasó a su hijo y este a su vez a Henry, quien fue quien la llevó a las grandes ligas y comenzó su expansión internacional ... "

"Expansión internacional que se ha vuelto muy agresiva últimamente..." Arnold complementó "por eso es que es tan conocido..."

"¡Eso dímelo tú! Es el campo donde eres experto" Brenda le espetó. Arnold no le hizo caso.

"Ah, sí, ¡qué bueno!... ¿Y luego?" el mohín demandante de Claire hizo reír a Brenda.

"¿Por qué tan curiosa hoy?" Brenda soltó una risita; su agria actitud desapareció. Arnold sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

"Tal vez también está interesada en Henry Mueller," Arnold se encogió de hombros, burlándose de las dos "¡Ten Cuidado, Brenda!"

"Como si Henry Mueller fuera a prestarnos atención a cualquiera de nosotras dos," Brenda se burló "… cuando Helga Pataki le tiene enrollado a su dedo meñique."

"¿En serio? ¿lo tiene?" Claire preguntó

"Bueno, eso es lo que se rumora. Pero la verdad es que nadie sabe si en realidad están saliendo, o si simplemente están llevando su relación de maestro-discípula a un nivel muy particular y _muy sospechoso_. Lo que tiene a TODO mundo expectante, de hecho, es saber si esta nueva dinámica entre ellos afectará la sucesión en Mueller Enterprises. Todo mundo ya está tomando posiciones".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Arnold frunció el ceño.

"Pero Dick Mueller es el sucesor natural, ¿no?" Preguntó Claire.

"¿Sabes acerca de Dick?" Arnold frunció el ceño. Claire se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Es cultura general, Arnold; Dick es el segundo de a bordo. Es la mano derecha de Henry. Todos lo saben." su novia se estaba exasperado "Además él estaba anoche allí. ¿No lo viste?"

"¡¿No lo viste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste no verlo?!" Preguntó Brenda, malentendiendo su silencio. "¡El hombre más sexy que he visto en mi vida!"

"¡Por el amor de Dios!" Arnold resopló y se volvió hacia Claire esperando encontrar apoyo de su parte, pero cuando la vio vacilar simplemente no podía creer lo que veía "¿Sexy? ¿Él? ¡Por Dios!"

"No estoy diciendo que me parezca atractivo" Claire aclaró con voz áspera.

"¿No lo encuentras sexy?" Brenda se sorprendió.

"¡Pensé que considerabas a Henry atractivo!" Arnold la interrumpió

"Bueno, Henry es muy guapo, pero no es nada comparado con Dick."

"Estamos hablando del mismo Dick, ¿verdad? El tipo que luce como el villano de una película de acción" Arnold sacudió la cabeza "Chicas," comenzó, de repente dándose cuenta de que este era el chisme del que estaban hablando y del que disfrutaban tanto. Simplemente no podía entenderlo "... ha sido un placer estar con ustedes."

"¿Ya te vas?" Claire se quejó.

"Se está haciendo tarde, tengo que arreglarme."

"Te vas a perder el final de la historia." Brenda murmuró.

"¿Es historia ahora?" Arnold se rió entre dientes "Dijiste que era puro chisme."

"Historia, chisme, cuento... ¿dónde está la diferencia?" la chica rubia preguntó.

Arnold se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Había un mundo de diferencia, pero él ya no iba a perder su tiempo un segundo más.

"Es acerca de Helga," agregó Brenda y Arnold se maldijo a sí mismo cuando se detuvo en seco justo cuando estaba tocando la perilla de la puerta del dormitorio. "¿Sabías que trabajaba en Mueller?"

"No," Arnold suspiró y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en la puerta "No tenía la más mínima idea. No la he visto ni he oído hablar de ella en años." Mintió "¿Trabaja allí?"

"Sí," Brenda asintió "Parece que ya ha estado allí por un tiempo. Empezó como asistente personal del Sr. Mueller y luego comenzó a escalar posiciones hasta hace cuatro años, cuando hubo una reingeniería en la empresa. Después de eso se convirtió en la flamante Chief Financial Officer de Mueller y en el brazo izquierdo de Henry. "

"Escuché que Dick lo era,"

Brenda sonrió

"Dick, mi amiga, es el Chief Operating Officer, y también es el sobrino de Henry, su heredero, y hasta hace muy poco se le había señalado como su posible sucesor..." habló calculadamente, disfrutando de la atención que estaba recibiendo "Pero parece que ahora todo eso está en el aire, desde que este nuevo asunto entre Henry y Helga salió a la luz".

"Pero Dick es familia. ¿No debería ser su primera opción, lo correcto; lo que se debe hacer?" Claire frunció el ceño

"Helga podría convertirse en su mujer." Brenda se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre sus puestos?" Claire preguntó a Arnold.

"Dick está a cargo de la operación... Supongo que es el jefe de todo, hasta del último rincón de cada empresa individual que forma parte del conglomerado. Pero Helga está a cargo de las finanzas. Tiene otro tipo de poder..." Arnold se dio cuenta de muchas cosas entonces. Si todo esto fuera cierto, Helga Pataki había estado labrando su camino en el mundo corporativo todo este tiempo, y lo había hecho tan bien que ahora era parte de la C-Suite de Mueller. Exhaló. Ahora entendía porque ella no dijo nada de lo que realmente hacía para ganarse la vida hacía cuatro años. No podía simplemente decir: _'¡__Soy la chingona __CFO __de __Mueller __Enterprises, __bola de perdedores__!__"__  
_  
"¿Quieres decir que no está bajo las órdenes de Dick?"

"No," él negó con la cabeza "Es usual que las funciones cambien de empresa en empresa, pero eso debe significar que ella reporta sólo al CEO y al Consejo, no al COO... Dick y ella están en el mismo ranking. Si acaso, Dick podría necesitar su aprobación algunas veces".

No había duda ahora de por qué él la detestaba, pensó Arnold.

"¿En serio?"

"¿Ves por qué te dije que había mucho drama sucediendo en las oficinas generales de Mueller?" Brenda gorjeó. "No puedo esperar para ver cómo se desarrolla esta telenovela."

Arnold las dejó, entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Aún allí, todavía se podía oír su conversación.

_"No puedo __creerlo. __Que __alguien como __Henry Mueller __pudiera elegir__ a __una extraña__ por sobre su__ propia familia__."  
_  
Claire comenzó, a continuación su amiga continuó.

_"¡__Sí, __pobre __Dick__!" _Brenda suspiró _"Podría__ ir hasta __allí __y tomarlo en mis brazos __para consolarlo__."_

Ambas chicas se rieron. Arnold sacudió la cabeza decidiendo ignorarlas, luego abrió el armario para empezar a cambiarse. Se observó a sí mismo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. ¿Qué había estado haciendo él mientras Helga Pataki estaba escalando a los puestos más altos de una de las empresas más importantes de Nueva York? ¿Criticando los usos y costumbres de los ricos y poderosos? ¿Quejándose de su trabajo? ¿Ayudando a los pobres?

_"¡__Esa __Helga __Pataki __es una perra__!" _

Parecía que Claire y Brenda ya habían tomado posiciones, como el resto de la gente. Mientras se ajustaba la corbata Arnold se preguntó qué lado tomaría él, si se diera el caso. ¿El de Helga o el de Dick?

_"__Sí, lo __es...__Pero ¿sabes? __Según __Jenna__, __algunas personas piensan __que ella es __muy __buena en lo suyo__, y que __por el bien de __la empresa__ es __una__ mejor __opción que __Dick__."  
_  
_"__Pero es su __empresa, __la compañía__ lleva __su sangre __¿Quién __podría ser __una mejor opción que __un __Mueller__?"_

Brenda murmuró una respuesta. Claire continuó entonces. Así que esta era la manera cómo las mujeres charlaban, y como extendían las noticias, luego hacían como si hubieran llegado a formar parte de ese mundo, Arnold reflexionó.

_"__Aun así, __dijiste __que es __sólo __la mano izquierda de __Henry__. __Pero por lo que todo el mundo__ dice __Dick __es __su mano derecha__, __¿verdad?__"_

_"Sip__" _Brenda respondió _"__Eso es lo que __dice __todo el mundo...__pero yo estoy __en posesión de __algo que sólo __sus conocidos más cercanos están enterados__, ¿sabes? __Otra causa de __preocupación para el pobre __Dick__."_

Arnold salió de la habitación, entonces. No quería interrumpir así que se despidió de Claire con un ligero agitar de su mano en su camino a la puerta principal. Tomó las llaves de su coche antes de salir.

"¿En serio?" Claire asintió con la cabeza en respuesta mientras Brenda se acercaba a la cafetera. "¿Y qué es?"

"Henry Mueller es zurdo."

Arnold cerró la puerta y se acercó a la esquina donde solía aparcar su Camry. Tomó el asiento del conductor y lo sacó a la calle con un estado de ánimo incierto para enfrentar el día; su último día en el trabajo. El último día de una parte de su vida...

El primer día del resto de su vida.

.

* * *

**No soy dueña de ****Hey ****Arnold****!**

**No soy dueña de ****Toyota ****Camry ****o cualquier otra MR. ****Soy dueña de ****esta historia y**** los PO****. **

**Chief Financial Officer o CFO es algo así como el Director de Finanzas.**

**Chief Operating Officer u COO es el Director de Operaciones.**

**Chief Executive Officer o CEO es el Director General. Los menciono así debido a que es la manera en que son conocidos actualmente en todas partes.**

**Gracias a todos por leer. ****Mil gracias ****a todos los que ****se toman el tiempo ****para dejar reviews****: José Ramiro, Sweet-sol, hagotapia, Amelie, Nova por siempre, un invitado, GRIMMM, MarHelga y MimichanMC. ¡****Ustedes son los mejores, chicos! Como siempre, saben que responderé personalmente a sus comentarios.**

**Espero que ****también ****hayan disfrutado de ****esta entrega****.**

**Como comentario final hay algo más que me gustaría ampliar y creo que aquí es el momento y lugar para hacerlo. Es acerca del nombre de Dick. En inglés su nombre se presta para hablar en doble sentido, para ofender y para hacer chascarillos dado su significado y su uso coloquial. Urban Dictionary seguramente es más claro que yo al describirlo, pero haré el intento.**

**Dick es tanto un nombre personal (es el diminutivo de Richard), como también es un adjetivo calificativo que puede ser tanto ofensivo como halagador, depende del contexto en que se diga (cretino, maldito, idiota, imbécil, listo, abusado, chingón), y finalmente, también es una manera vulgar de llamar al miembro sexual masculino. Bien, en esta historia se usará varias veces en todos los sentidos que mencioné arriba. Aunque no siempre se puede, trataré de adaptarlos al español para que conserven la connotación adecuada, como ya hice en el capítulo 5, pero cuando no se pueda simplemente pondré entre paréntesis la intención o chiste. Espero que no haya problema. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí en esta nota.  
**  
**Hasta pronto****.**

**05 de septiembre de 2014****.**


	7. Park Avenue

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Siete**

**Park Avenue**

* * *

. . .

Arnold corría por las calles del Midtown. Estaba retrasado y su novia, Claire, seguramente estaba furiosa. La cita era a las tres; las tres y cinco eran en este momento, y aún le faltaban dos cuadras más para llegar. Afortunadamente la tarde era fresca por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por lucir sofocado y sudoroso debido al esfuerzo de estar casi corriendo por los últimos diez minutos.

Llegaba tarde porque había asistido a una entrevista de trabajo. Había una vacante en una gran empresa que parecía ser una gran oportunidad pero le habían cancelado después de esperar por un rato. Arnold había elegido ésta por encima de otra opción en una compañía de seguros, pero no tenía ganas de trabajar en una compañía de seguros, por lo que no lo lamentaba. Desgraciadamente sus esperanzas con respecto a éste habían debilitado. Resopló. Por lo menos no estaban totalmente perdidas aún. La entrevista había sido aplazada para el próximo lunes. Pero por ahora recorría apurado la calle 47, empujando neoyorquinos y turistas por igual con su curriculum sin usar en un folder bajo el brazo; luego exhaló pesadamente cuando por fin llegó a Park Avenue. Se volvió hacia el sur e hizo una pequeña pausa para admirar la vista.

Allí estaba; su destino. El imponente edificio atravesado en medio de Park Avenue. Tomó aire de nuevo antes de continuar. Así que este era el lugar donde Helga Pataki había estado 'escondida' durante todo este tiempo; el anteriormente conocido como New York Central Building; una de las más bellas construcciones de la ciudad. Increíblemente, no estaba muy lejos de Anderson Johnson Bailey y Asociados donde trabajó durante años. Y nunca había cruzado su camino con el de ella; ni siquiera tomando en consideración que Park Avenue era uno de sus paseos favoritos debido a su amplia calle y su florido camellón.

Finalmente caminando la última cuadra Arnold llegó a la esquina siguiente y atravesó la 46, corriendo hacia la entrada sin volverse para admirar las dos arcadas en que se tragaban el tráfico; o las esculturas y el famoso reloj en la parte superior de su base. No era momento para admirar edificios antiguos. Ni siquiera para ver dos veces el vestíbulo de los ascensores con sus cálidas y amarillas paredes de mármol oriental jaspeado. Arnold corrió hacia el primer ascensor abierto y pulso el 28.

Tomó su teléfono celular para ver los últimos mensajes de Claire.

.

_Reúnete con nosotras __en el piso 26__  
_

_._

_Parece que __la oficina __de Dave __está en el__ piso __28. Vamos para arriba__._

_._

_Arnold__, ¿dónde estás__?!_

_._

Este último había sido enviada hace un minuto. Arnold se empujó el aparato dentro del bolsillo y miró la carpeta en sus manos. ¿Qué hacer con ella? Tal vez debió haberla tirado en uno de los muchos botes de basura que vio en su camino hasta aquí, pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Era su currículum después de todo. Suspiró. Al darse cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer en este momento se concentró en el rápido ascenso del elevador.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso veintiocho y él bajó allí considerando el último mensaje recibido. Sin embargo, dos minutos más tarde estaba usando la escalera para bajar los dos tramos de escaleras que se había pasado. Parecía que Mueller Enterprises comprendía varios pisos, pero su recepción / entrada estaba en el 26, de acuerdo con un agradable señora de la limpieza.

Él no quería mirar el reloj cuando finalmente se abrió paso a través de las puertas de cristal. Se puso de pie en el mostrador de la recepcionista, pero en vista de que había varias personas adelante en la línea y nadie mirando, entró en las oficinas y se fue derecho a las escaleras situadas a la izquierda.

Las oficinas generales de Mueller Enterprises no eran muy diferentes que cualquier otra oficina que hubiera visto antes. Gente aparentemente trabajando. Un montón de cubículos y escritorios en el centro. Oficinas privadas a lo largo de las paredes. El color rojo oscuro de su marca registrada estaba presente, pero sólo en algunos detalles aquí y allá. Mientras Arnold subía las escaleras pudo ver la sala de café y algo que parecía ser un cuarto de descanso en la parte posterior. Un rápido vistazo le hizo darse cuenta que cierta rubia no estaba por allí; pero pensándolo bien, si ella era uno de los jefes era lógico suponer que su oficina estaba en un piso superior.

Pronto llegó a la planta 28 y lo primero que vio fue que el ambiente había cambiado. Aquí era más oscuro y las decoraciones eran más sobrias, más elegantes. Caminó en busca del nombre de David McMahon en las etiquetas de las puertas, pero no encontró nada. Pronto había recorrido toda la zona y lo único que consiguió ver fueron miradas curiosas y ceños fruncidos. Decidió salir de allí e ir de nuevo a la recepción por información. Caminó por el pasillo y luego rumbo a las escaleras de nuevo cuando se abrió una puerta en la parte de atrás. Una mujer salió de la habitación, pero entró en una puerta contigua inmediatamente. Él siguió su camino y estaba a punto de llegar a la escalera cuando alguien lo llamó. Un hombre joven, más joven que él, que había abandonado el mismo privado estaba caminando hacia allí; Arnold se detuvo y se volvió para ver su caminar afectado y sus muñecas demasiado flexibles.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" , preguntó con una delicada sacudida de su cabeza.

"Yo..." sin saber exactamente qué decir señaló su carpeta.

"¿Por qué recepción sigue enviándolos aquí? ¡Dios!" le preguntó a nadie y luego hizo una señal para que lo siguiera; Arnold obedeció hasta que se detuvo en medio del pasillo y pulsó el botón de un ascensor interno.

"Creo que…"

"¡Reclutamiento está en el piso 26! ¿Quién te dijo que podías subir?" el chico parecía que estaba teniendo un mal día. Su ceño era profundo y parecía estar al borde de la desesperación.

"De hecho estaba buscando a Da ..."

"¿Ya hablaste con Jean? ¿Llenaste la forma?"

"N ... no"

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" el tipo resopló de nuevo, a continuación, tomó la carpeta de Arnold de sus manos con autoridad y comenzó a leer. "¿Eres abogado?" preguntó después de un minuto, mirándolo de arriba abajo otra vez, como evaluándolo. "Hicimos un llamado para abogados hace dos semanas. ¿Por qué no viniste entonces?"

"No me enteré."

"¿Por qué viniste ahora?" preguntó de nuevo. Había dejado de leer el papel y lo miraba fijamente. "No hemos hecho un nuevo llamado."

"No vengo a buscar trabajo." extendió la mano para tomar su CV, pero el chico no lo soltó "Realmente vine buscando a David McMahon."

"¿Por qué?" frunció el ceño "¿Lo conoces? ¿Él te pidió que vinieras?"

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ellos entraron una vez que varias personas se bajaron. El joven presionó el botón del piso 26. El ascensor sólo tenía botones que iban del 26 al 30.

"Lo conocí..." Arnold comenzó "Y no, él no me pidió..."

El joven le hizo una velada señal para silenciarlo, señalando con la mirada a la mujer que se encontraba apoyaba en la pared trasera del ascensor. No dejó de observarla con atención todo el tiempo que le tomó al ascensor cerrar las puertas; que en opinión de Arnold fue demasiado largo. Arnold miró a la mujer que llevaba un traje de negocios y el pelo oscuro recogido en un moño, y que estaba hablando por teléfono, parecía bastante malhumorada. La mujer colgó y levantó la mirada directamente sobre su compañero, obviamente consciente de su persistente mirada.

"¿Qué?" escupió con hosquedad "¿Vas a preguntar si ganamos el caso, o también quieres saber si en serio bailé con Dick?" Luego se volvió hacia los botones y pulsó de nuevo el 26. "¡La gente aquí debería hacer su trabajo en lugar de pasarse el tiempo leyendo revistas, por el amor de Dios!" soltó una risa cáustica.

El chico tomó un segundo para recomponerse a sí mismo, y luego habló lentamente, mostrando toda su corrección.

"En realidad- iba a preguntarle si todavía estaba contratando abogados" se meció ligeramente sobre sus pies.

"Por supuesto que aún estoy contratando abogados; necesitamos abogados. Justo vengo de la oficina de tu jefe, ¿pero de qué sirve quejarse si ustedes, chicos, prefieren elegir un largo par de piernas en lugar de experiencia!?" exhaló con fuerza y luego miró a ambos brevemente. "¿Por qué?"

Arnold contuvo el aliento. Ya se había dado cuenta de que era la mujer que vio en el baile hacía una semana; se veía muy diferente vistiendo un traje sastre. También había dado cuenta de que Mueller no era un lugar de trabajo, digamos celestial. Lo mismo que cualquier otro lugar.

Y, por último, también se había dado cuenta que era ahora un fortuito candidato...

"Tengo un solicitante," El chico le extendió los papeles de Arnold "Dice que es amigo de Dave." Arnold hubiera querido tomar la carpeta en el aire y salir corriendo. Él no había dicho que era amigo de Dave, para empezar, y ella sabía que no lo era. No estaba buscando trabajo en segundo lugar; bueno, en realidad sí lo hacía, _¡pero no aquí!_ ¡Él sólo vino para estar al lado de Claire! Ni siquiera estaba vestido para una entrevista... Bueno, en realidad sí estaba vestido para una entrevista. Llevaba puesto un traje azul. Exhaló.

Tal vez esto no estaba tan mal después de todo. Tal vez debería tomárselo con calma. Aspiró profundamente de nuevo, y se alisaba la corbata cuando la mujer levantó la vista de los papeles para mirarlo.

"¿Trabajaste en Anderson por cuánto tiempo?"

"Casi cuatro años," respondió mecánicamente. Probablemente este era el momento adecuado para dejar las cosas claras...

"¿Qué hiciste ahí?"

"Bueno..."

"Predominantemente... ¿Qué fue lo que más hacías?"

"Trabajaba con cuentas corporativas ... en la elaboración de todo tipo de contratos: Compras, fusiones, cooperaciones; cesiones. Redactando y analizando a fondo las obligaciones contractuales ..."

"¿Por casualidad conoces las regulaciones de comercio exterior?"

"Sí, las conozco bien"

"¿Políticas comerciales de países extranjeros también? ¿Asiáticos? ¿Sudamericanos?"

"Sí, así es." Arnold asintió. "Europeos también."

"¿Y qué tal las del mercado de valores?"

"Creo que estoy al día..."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y miró la hoja de papel nuevo. Arnold se devanaba los sesos. Si él hubiera sabido que iba a ser entrevistado para un puesto en Mueller ¿que habría añadido a su currículum? Mueller comprendía docenas de empresas. Y estaba comprando mucho últimamente. Todo tipo de empresas... de todos los tamaños... Locales y extranjeras por igual ... Se estaban haciendo de un importante flujo de efectivo debido a...

"También estoy actualizado en políticas de Recursos Humanos, Legislación Laboral y en..."

"Ya veo ..." ella asintió mirándolo a los ojos. El ascensor se abrió en el piso 26, pero ninguno de ellos salió. Nadie estaba esperando fuera para subir, por lo que permanecieron en su lugar. "Muy bien, mira..." se volvió a ver la parte superior de la hoja "... Arnold ..." hizo una pausa "Sólo tengo una última pregunta:" Arnold tomó aire sabiendo lo que seguía "¿Por qué te fuiste de Anderson? O… tal vez mejor debería preguntar: ¿Por qué te dejaron ir? "

"Fui yo quien renunció en realidad", afirmó de inmediato, pero luego se detuvo. Sabía que era en este momento cuando se venía la aprobación o el rechazo. Todavía creía que tenía que ser honesto; Simplemente era que no estaba seguro de cuan honesto debía ser; qué tanto la honestidad podía ser torcida. "Sentí que necesitaba... un tiempo fuera para enfocarme ... Supongo que estaba trabajando a lo largo de todo el espectro del Comercio que... necesitaba ... ajustar un poco la sintonía..." se detuvo. La chica lo miraba con fijeza; con un ligero ceño fruncido en su frente. "Sentí que era el momento adecuado para hacer una elección; para convertirme en especialista Si dejaba pasar más tiempo, creo que mi momento se habría ido; y la oportunidad desperdiciada."

"¿Qué te dijeron?" ella todavía lo miraba fijamente.

"Que no había tiempo para eso," el chico rubio dejó escapar una sonrisa seca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tenía unos ojos inteligentes. Arnold ya lo había notado. Se preguntó si ella había creído en su mentira ... que no era una mentira en sí. De hecho, desde la perspectiva adecuada, bien podría haber sido la historia real; si tan sólo hubiera ya elegido una...

"¿Qué pasa con este 'Buffet Jurídico'? ¿Estás todavía ahí?"

"No, ya no. Iba a ser sólo por un corto período de tiempo. Siempre lo supieron." Él se encogió de hombros "Fue algo para mantenerme ocupado."

"Sí. Las cuentas no dejan de llegar, ¿verdad?" Ella asintió de nuevo, con comprensión. Luego le echó un último vistazo rápido a la hoja y se la entregó al muchacho que Arnold casi había olvidado. "Apenas me estoy dando cuenta... Eres el... amiguito… de Helga, ¿verdad?" Arnold asintió. La velada insinuación de su voz lo hizo sentir incómodo. Al menos no había dicho _'__novio_' como Brenda y Claire antes; pero Arnold dio cuenta que esa declaración fue suficiente para que su compañero diera un pequeño salto. "¿Ella te dijo que vinieras?"

"No, no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces." Se sentía bien decir una verdad fácil.

"Cierto. No ha estado por aquí en un buen rato, de hecho." Hablaba como para sí misma; luego frunció el ceño "¿No estabas obligado a ver a Dave hoy?"

"Sí, lo estaba." Arnold asintió, sintiendo que estaba siendo demasiado formal, pero después de todo esto estaba resultando ser una entrevista de trabajo. "De hecho, iba en camino para verlo cuando me encontré a..." Arnold se volvió hacia el muchacho.

"Mark..." él se presentó a sí mismo.

"¿Por qué el CV, entonces?" preguntó la mujer.

"Para no contar una larga historia..." los labios de Arnold se curvaron en una sonrisa seca "Tenía una entrevista hace rato, pero fue cancelada."

"Bien," ella salió y caminó lentamente hacia el lado derecho del pasillo, donde había otro ascensor. Apretó el único botón que tenía. "¿Cuándo puedes empezar? ... Quiero decir, si estás interesado en un puesto aquí. Sé que no era tu plan original."

Arnold parpadeó dos veces y suprimió cualquier reacción adicional. Su contundente pregunta lo aturdió.

"Mañana..."

Ella sonrió. El chico a su lado resopló.

"Digamos el lunes, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." Arnold asintió.

"Te veré el lunes entonces. Mark, tu sabes qué hacer. Después de que termines con él, envíalo con Greg, ¿quieres?"

"Por supuesto, Señora Tilly."

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella entró. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y Arnold la vio regresar a su teléfono antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

* * *

.

"¿Así que eres amigo de la señorita Pataki?" el chico le preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos. Arnold tuvo que admitir que estaría sorprendido si no hubiera sucedido. Éstaba siendo conducido a uno de los primeros escritorios de la izquierda.

Miró a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos. Todavía no podía creerlo. ¿Realmente tenía trabajo? ¿En Mueller? ¿El mismo trabajo para el que Matt y Daphne habían aplicado hacía semanas; del que querían guardar silencio y se morían de ganas por obtener? Y él lo consiguió; casi sin esfuerzo. Todavía estaba aturdido.

Tal como lo había pensado cientos de veces antes, el verdadero problema con encontrar un buen trabajo estaba en la dificultad para ponerse en contacto con las personas adecuadas; las personas que tenían el poder de tomar las decisiones. Y él había tenido suerte. Fue completamente casual el encontrarse de repente cara a cara con quien parecía ser la persona adecuada aquí. De tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella ... de haberla impresionado con su curriculum y con su experiencia. Casualidad ... O tal vez era sólo cuestión de que tenían extrema necesidad de un par de manos extra.

* * *

. .

"¿Huh? Está bien si no quieres hablar. Pero no tienes que ser tan grosero," la voz amanerada lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

"¿Discúlpame?"

"Te estaba preguntando por Helga Pataki. ¿Estás de amigo con ella?" preguntó el chico mientras colocaba un formulario en frente de él.

"Lo estuve... hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos niños," sabiendo lo comunicativo que los lugares de trabajo solían ser, decidió ser cauteloso. No quería ser el chico nuevo que tenía su historia con uno de los jefes. Era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio. "Fuimos a la escuela primaria juntos ..." e hizo una pausa para comenzar a llenar la solicitud "No la había visto en años"

"No me puedo imaginar el tipo de chica que pudo haber sido."

"Era buena onda..." Arnold sonrió "Muy lista ... mandona. La reina de los pasillos"

Mark se rió despreocupadamente.

"Pareces estar describiéndola en la actualidad... También está siempre poniéndole sobrenombres a las personas."

Arnold no pudo evitar reírse. Sacudió la cabeza recordando su nombre personal para él. Cabeza de Balón. No había sido llamado Cabeza de Balón en años.

"¡Así es! " Asintió mirando al chico frente a él. "Esa es la Helga Pataki que recuerdo."

"Parece que sigue siendo la misma, entonces." Hizo una pausa, empezando a rebuscar entre sus papeles "Me cae bien, ¿sabes? Es muy agradable, divertida ... Y estoy feliz de que ella y Henry estén finalmente juntos. Después de todo lo que él ha pasado. Merece ser feliz."

"¿Están realmente juntos?" Arnold levantó la vista, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Una curiosa expresión que la gente encontraba confiable y a la que acostumbraba sentirse atraída; una expresión que él utilizaba en su propio beneficio. Un abogado como él siempre necesitaba un arma secreta.

El chico se encogió de hombros y levantó las cejas en una expresión clásica de incertidumbre.

"Nadie lo sabe... pero siempre andan juntos y parecen felices. Pero, bueno, estaban todo el tiempo juntos y también parecían felices antes, ¿sabes? Pero ahora algo se alteró...". Se detuvo, pero luego, como si lo último que quisiera era el ser malinterpretado, agregó de inmediato "Aunque yo no estoy diciendo que actúan como pareja en público, ¿sabes? Nunca digas que te dije algo así porque ni yo ni nadie que conozca los ha visto alguna vez actuando, ya sabes, todos románticos o efusivos en público. Es sólo que es obvio que algo ha cambiado." se encogió de hombros "Para terminar con esto: el jefe parece feliz y eso es todo lo que importa, ¿no?"

"Eso es lo único que importa, tienes toda la razón." Arnold pronunció mientras regresaba al papel. Por alguna razón incomprensible sus entrañas se encogieron una vez que esas palabras salieron de su boca.

* * *

.

Cuando el papeleo estuvo listo Arnold fue enviado al Departamento Legal. Ya le habían dicho que el proceso de contratación no era tan informal y que se llevaría más de un día; sin embargo, podía venir el lunes para un curso de introducción y los convenios usuales. Luego fue enviado a ver a Greg, quien parecía ser la mano derecha de Deborah Tilly. Todo lo contrario con sus previas experiencias en este sitio hasta el momento, Greg resultó ser agradable. La nueva contratación parecía caída del cielo para él. Greg era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, parecía inteligente y era la primera cara naturalmente amigable que Arnold había encontrado en Mueller hasta ahora. Alguien a quien podía llamar propiamente colega.

* * *

.

Por supuesto que no se había olvidado de Claire. Había enviado un mensaje diciéndole la causa de su demora. Aunque nunca pensó que un inocente _'__Creo que __me dieron el trabajo_ " pudiera ser malinterpretado por completo. Claire casi le gritó desde la escalera cuando lo vio allí. Algunas cabezas se volvieron para ver, pero se fueron ignorados, mayormente, por suerte. Las mandíbulas de Claire y Brenda se fueron al suelo cuando les dijo por qué no podía irse con ellas ahora mismo. Ellas estaban pasmadas, pero muy contentas al mismo tiempo, y completamente deseosas de comunicar sus buenas noticias y escuchar las suyas. Así que el dúo abandonó el Edificio Helmsley con un plan en mente: ir a recoger la cena, algo de comida chatarra y unas cuantas cervezas; y luego volver a su apartamento y esperar la llegada de Arnold. Había demasiadas cosas para ser compartidas esta noche.

* * *

.

"¡Oh, Dios mío Arnold!" Claire se había cubierto la boca con su mano; sus ojos eran los más grandes que Arnold había visto nunca. Fue su primera reacción ante su llegada "Todavía no puedo creer que fuiste _contratado _por _Mueller_? ¿Cómo diablos sucedió? _¿CUÁNDO?__"_

Arnold se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza, lo que hizo obvio que él estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Después de la reacción y efusividad inicial, Brenda lo estaba viendo con una expresión en blanco.

"Todavía no lo sé ..." se recargó en su asiento "Realmente- realmente no tengo idea. Mi mejor conjetura es que ellos realmente necesitan personal. Greg me dijo que están inundados de trabajo; ¡Y que cada vez está peor! "

A Arnold le gustaría poder acostarse para ponerse a pensar y finalmente dejar que las cosas se absorbieran; o por lo menos le gustaría seguir hablando de su aventura en el ascensor y de todas sus conjeturas, pero las chicas tenían también un montón de cosas que contar de su día. Resultó que Dave había sido completamente serio acerca de su oferta y les había provisto de un presupuesto que iba a ser revisado mensualmente. Atender las necesidades de todo el distrito era su primer objetivo; un sueño que se convertía en realidad para Claire y Brenda.

Pero por suerte la conversación se mantuvo oscilando entre uno y las otras. Ellas escucharon con atención todo lo que él dijo; y ahora desde hacía ya un rato ellas habían monopolizado la conversación. Ahora estaban hablando de gente que no conocía, de las noticias más recientes, o aún acerca del Baile de la semana pasada ya que Vogue acababa de lanzar una edición especial fresca y brillante.

_"__Así que la simple invitada al Baile, __Deb __resultó ser__ la __Gerente del Departamento __Legal __en __Mueller__, __¿eh__?"  
_  
Arnold se echó hacia atrás, un poco mareado, y asintió con la cabeza. Las cosas se estaban volviendo borrosas.

_"¿__Y __dices __que no sabía quién__ eras cuando empezó a entrevistarte__?" _

Él negó con la cabeza entonces. Ella no lo había reconocido hasta más tarde; estaba seguro de eso.

_"¿Crees que Helga le __ pidió contratarte?__...__¿Tal vez?__"_

Helga ni siquiera sabía el tipo de abogado que él era. Esa era otra certeza.

_"¿__El Sr. __Mueller__, entonces?"_

_Brenda __interrumpió __entonces._

_"El señor __Mueller n__o e__stá en la ciudad en__ estos momentos. __Dave nos lo dijo__, ¿recuerdas? __Él y __Dick e__starían llegando de__ Singapur __mañana por la noche__." __señaló__._

Arnold recordaría al día siguiente la conversación. Bueno, parte de ella. Después de que la cerveza se hubo terminado Claire fue a la cocina para preparar unos 'Destornilladores'.  
_  
__"__Pensé que habías dicho __Margaritas...__" __Brenda __dijo __mientras tomaba __el vaso que __Claire le ofrecía__. __"Hablando de __Margaritas__...__. __Oí__ que Helga se__ encuentra en Brasil__, __por cierto. __Consiguiéndose un buen bronceado__.__"_

"¿Un bronceado?" _Arnold __casi se ahogó__. Claire lo__ miró __con los ojos entrecerrados__. Brenda dejó__ escapar una__ risa__ tonta y __sin sentido__.  
_  
_"¡Yo más bien diría que__ se está consiguiendo __un brasileño__!"_

_"¿Un brasi...__?" __empezó__, __pero cuando __ambas se rieron a carcajadas__e e hicieron __muecas de dolor se dio la vuelta__. __Mejor __no preguntar__._

_"¡Es una __depilación con cera__, __tonto__!" __Claire __se rió de él__. __Decir que estaba mareada se quedaba corto._

_Brenda __hipó__._

_"__Está allí __porque fue__ de__ coom- praaas. __Va a __comprar __una nueva empresa__. __Ella es la __responsable de la expansión__ de __Mueller__, ¿sabes?"  
_  
_"Agresiva-__ expansión, ¿recuerdas?" __Claire __se entrometió. __hablando entre risitas__. __"__A-gre-__si- va, __Brenda__. __A-gre- si-va__!"_

_"¡Tienes razón, __Maldita sea!" __ella tomó __un sorbo __de nuevo "__Expansión __Aggress-ssssiva __entonces. __Eso es lo que __dice la gente. Que es__tá allí __para comprar __una nueva empresa __y dejar a los pobres brasileños sin empleo__. ¡__Pobres__, pobres __brasileños__! ¡__La __perra está __allí y__ ellos __están indefensos__!"_

_"__Vete, __perra, __vete!__ ¡__Deja a los__ chicos __en paz__!"_

_Arnold __se reclinó en su __silla y __obligó a sus __ojos __y__ a __su mente __a__ abrirse __para ver __la escena __delante de él__; __para realmente __captarla__. ¿De dónde __sacaba __Brenda __toda esa __información? __¿Por qué__ siempre __parecía estar hablando __mierda sobre __Helga__? __¿Era __realmente tan __perra? __¿Se lo merecía__?_

_Él __no tenía idea. __Mark dijo que __le simpanizaba__; __que__ era __muy divertida__.  
_  
Era viernes por la noche y ellos tenían su propia fiesta. Era su fiesta, así que estaba bien. No hacían daño a nadie. No estaban siendo ruidosos; así que ningún vecino estaba quejándose, ¿verdad? Pero había algo más. Arnold como que se dio cuenta de que él era un invitado en _su_ fiesta privada. A veces era confusa la situación. Ellos eran una pareja y tenía una amiga cercana. Aunque a veces parecía como si se tratara de una relación a tres lados... o que había una pareja y un amigo forever-alone ... Eligió apagar su mente para evitar preguntarse quién era el amigo forever-alone. Todo lo que quería era su cama.

Dejó la mesa sin decir adiós y se fue a su dormitorio. Las chicas no iban a echarlo de menos, después de todo; habían empezado a hablar del oh-tan sexy joven Sr. Mueller de nuevo; su tema favorito de conversación últimamente. Henry, Dick y la Perra. Arnold resopló mientras se metía en la cama y se cubría con las mantas. Se sentía demasiado mareado como para molestarse en meterse bajo la ducha esta noche. ¡Dios! ¡Estaba tan cansado!

* * *

.

_Tenía un trabajo_, fue uno de sus últimos pensamientos de la noche. Sonrió y se volvió hacia su derecha. T_enía un trabajo. ¡En Mueller Enterprises, nada menos!_ No era un trabajo ideal, lo sabía, pero era real. A primera vista Deb parecía una jefa justa; y Greg estaba bien. Su Departamento Legal era enorme. Arnold contó más de veinte escritorios y una febril actividad llenaba el lado derecho del vigésimo noveno piso, donde estaban situados.

Mientras Arnold iba cayendo inconsciente se preguntó cuál sería su escritorio; su lugar de trabajo.

_¿Sería __uno __en la parte delantera __o uno __en la parte posterior__?_

_¿Entre __los __cubículos __o en un __privado__?_

_Se imaginó __a sí mismo __abriendo una de las __puertas __oscuras __casi __negras de las __oficinas privadas__ de __ese lugar. __Y una vez que__ la __cerraba y__ se __daba la vuelta __se encontró con __una chica __allí__; __una chica __con el pelo rubio __que__ le __llegaba a media espalda__. __Una chica que __nunca __dejaba de sonreír__._

_"__¿Por qué estás __aquí__?" __le preguntó__._

_"Para que me echaras de menos__...__" fue __su respuesta __ilógica __pero él no hubiera podido captarlo. __Todo lo __que veía era __el brillo de sus labios __al hablar. _

_Se acercó a __ella, __lentamente__, __temeroso de que desapareciera__. __Ella__ dejó __la __silla en la que __había __estado y caminó hasta el __escritorio de madera__; __sin prisa__, sin dejar __de mirarlo__... __sin perder nunca __la sonrisa. __Luego se sentó __allí__, __en la esquina de __la mesa..._

_Mientras __Arnold __conseguía acercarse se podía __oír el __rumor __de voces__, voces __de __otras personas__; __voces __antiguas__; __pero no __ quiso escucharlas__. __Estaba absorto mirando __la __forma en que sus __manos __alisaban __la tela de su __falda__; __luego vio como comenzaba __a jugar con __el dobladillo __de una manera __seductora__; __sus __labios se movían__, tentadoramente__. __Su __nueva nariz__, __recta __y con la punta __ligeramente __respingada l__e daba __una expresión __más suave, más atractiva. ¡Dios__! ¡__Era tan hermosa__! __Cuando __llegó a su lado__ ella __se inclinó __hacia atrás, __lentamente__, __hasta que su espalda __tocó la __madera maciza__._

_Un segundo __después ya estaba __encima de ella__. __Inclinándose __para besar __los __labios húmedos de color rosa__; __siendo abrazado__ por __sus largas piernas__; __rodeado por su __peligroso olor...__. __Él __la besó__. L__a tomó de __la cabeza __y la besó __apasionadamente__, saboreando __esos labios __suaves __que sabían __como el caramelo__. __Pero entonces, __tan rápido como __comenzó todo__, ella __dejó de __besarlo__._

_Se retiró para __mirarla y __lo que encontró __fueron __sus ojos azules__, __fijos __en los suyos, __que lo miraban con pesar__. __Sus largos __dedos __se veían pálidos __contra el azul __marino __de su camisa__. Levantó la vista __para encontrarse con sus ojos otra vez__. __Una expresión de __desesperanza y __el ceño fruncido __entristecían __ahora __sus facciones. Entonces__ le __prestó atención a __las voces__. __Eran varias es__as voces__..._

_"__... de que __actuaba __como loca, loquita, muy desesperada__...__"_

"¿Qué?"

_"__... __Pero__ es que era __demasiado tímida__... demasiado__ avergonzada__... tenía much__o miedo de __que me rechazaras__...__"_

_"Lo siento __- __pero yo __no siento lo mismo por ti__...__"  
_  
_Se enderezó __y se giró __al oír __su propia voz__. __La habitación no era __una oficina __elegante __ya, sino un vieja aula__ de escuela poco iluminada__ y con __muebles __gastados y __suelos __grisáceos__. __Y la chica __frente a él __era la vieja y desgarbada __Helga__; __pero a él le parecía __hermosa, era la __chica más __bonita __que había __visto en su vida__; __con __sus grandes ojos __melancólicos, __su vieja __nariz __y __sus __labios brillantes__. __Esos hermosos __labios que __se __curvaban __en una __triste, __resignada __sonrisa._

_"__Lo sé. __Sé que __no __sientes lo mismo__ que yo__...es __solo que ... __no __quería terminar __otro año __sin decirte __que te amo__...__que he __estado enamorada de ti desde..."_

_"__¿Por qué __tardaste tanto__?"_

_Una __voz diferente __resonó __entonces y __Arnold __levantó la __vista para __ver a Henry __Mueller __de pie __detrás de la mesa __y quien los veía a ambos c__on una sonrisa __astuta__.  
_  
_"Para que me echaras de menos__" ella le __dirigió __una sonrisa __radiante __a él y __se veía preciosa __de nuevo__; __pero __luego se volvió hacia __Arnold __y su sonrisa __desapareció__. __"Lo siento __Arnold__, __ es que era __tan joven, tan __estúpida__...__Olvídalo, __por favor. Ya e__s __pasado...__Es algo viejo, __no me importa __ya ...__"_

_"¡__Pero estaba equivocado!" __Arnold __gritó __antes __de que pudiera detenerse__. __"Siento haberte dicho __que __no sentía __de la misma manera__...__" __se acercó a __ella y __la tomó de __los hombros __ignorando __la reacción de __Henry __" ¡porque t__e amo!" __la besó __de nuevo y __ahora pudo sentir su __reacción__. __Ella __respondió a __su beso __con __fervor. __"¡__Te amo!" __murmuró __contra sus labios__.  
_  
"¿Qué?"

"Te amo."

"¡Oh, Arnold!" Arnold sintió el peso de alguien por encima de él y abrió los ojos, y se retiró, sobresaltado.

La cara alegre de Claire estaba frente a la suya.

"¡Oooh, cariño!" ella lo besó "¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. ¡Y te amo tanto también!"

"Claire ..." pronunció, medio dormido, medio sorprendido ... y excitado, sorprendentemente excitado.

Ella lo besó de nuevo. Arnold no dudó. Su cuerpo tomó el control. Él respondió a su beso con otro de la misma intensidad y la hizo darse la vuelta hasta que estuvo encima de ella.

"¿Estamos solos?"

Un destello brilló en sus ojos cafés

"Brenda está en el sofá. Pero no te preocupes. Está totalmente inconsciente. Nunca podría escuchar nada ..."

* * *

.

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold! - No soy dueña de Vogue, por supuesto. - Soy dueña de esta historia y los Personajes Originales.**

**Como dije antes, voy a enumerar los personajes originales de esta historia con la intención de evitar confusiones de nuevo. Algunos de ellos están aún por conocerse.**

**Ustedes no necesitan leer esto si no quieren o no lo necesitan. Esta lista va a ser añadida al siguiente capítulo también. Gracias a PresleyRox por la sugerencia.**

**Empecemos:**

**Claire: la novia de Arnold de los últimos tres años.**

**Brenda: Mejor amiga de Claire. A Arnold no le gusta demasiado.**

**Jenna: Es una chica de Relaciones Públicas, cuyo trabajo es la organización de eventos para el gobierno local, empresas y gente rica. Es amiga de Brenda.**

**Henry Mueller: Dueño de un grupo de empresas y jefe de Helga.**

**Dick Mueller: sobrino de Henry. Él es un miembro importante de la corporación de su tío.**

**Deborah Tilly (Deb): Bueno, ella es una mujer de cuarenta años, que hasta ahora es un asistente al Baile que acompañó a Helga y los Muellers. Vamos a ver más de ella a su debido tiempo.**

**David (Dave) McMahon: Trabaja para Mueller Empresas. Él es el hombre a cargo del Departamento de Asistencia Social. No es pareja de Deb. Sólo fueron al Baile juntos, como amigos. De hecho, Dave fue invitado a asistir sólo para que ambos señores Muellers no tuvieran que lidiar con gente de las organizaciones.**

**Eva: fue la chica elegida por Dick para hacerle compañía durante la noche. (Probablemente también algunas noches antes), pero lo que había entre ellos ya está muerto. Apareció en el capítulo 6. No vamos a verla de nuevo, espero.**

**Mark: un tipo de Recursos Humanos.**

**Greg: Subgerente del Departamento Legal.**

**Grace: Una ex-secretaria que se ha convertido en la mujer a cargo de la oficina. Ella conoce a todo el mundo, lo ve todo y ha estado en todas partes. (No se ha visto aún).**

**Daphne y Matt: Una pareja se ve en el capítulo uno. Ex compañeros de trabajo de Arnold.**

**Creo que eso es todo hasta ahora.**

**Agradecimientos a quienes leen y aun mas a quienes dejan reviews. GRIMMM, MarHelga, Geraldine Hatch, Turquoise Girl, Sweet-sol, Amelie, Raven Granger y a todos los demás. Mil Gracias a todos, en verdad.  
**

**Anoche no terminé de editarlo. Nuevamente toda la cursiva se pegó en una palabra larguísima de varios renglones, pero era demasiado tarde ya y no pude seguir. Una disculpa. **

**Hasta pronto**

**26 de septiembre 2014.**


End file.
